Turtles of Equestria
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: After defeating Kavaxas, the turtles felt it was some time for a little break. So they join Sunset Shimmer in Equestria to meet some old familiar faces, and gain a little cultural experience. While also dealing with new threats and dangers as well. Still nothing has ever stopped these green ninja machines before, and they won't now.
1. Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies

**(Welcome to my next installment of my Equestria Ninja Girls series. Last few times it's been with CHS Rainbooms teaming up with the turtles and their friends, but this time the turtles and their human friends are going to Equestria for fun and action. It takes place after the Kavaxas arc in ninja turtles and with MLP's newest season kick off it's best to do it now while things are still new. How will the mutant turtles handle things in Equestria? Well, let's get the ball rolling.)**

Outside CHS the Rainbooms were lounging around by the portal to Equestria looking like they were waiting for someone. Rainbow sighed, "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Should be soon, Rainbow Dash." Sunset answered.

"But it feels like it's been hours." Rainbow complained.

"Maybe if ya stopped complaining so much time would move faster." Applejack joked, as she and Pinkie laughed.

Twilight felt her cellphone ring and checked her messages, "Good news, girls. They're right on top of us."

The girls looked up seeing a helicopter flying over the school. Suddenly eight figures jumped out of the chopper and started falling before releasing parachutes allowing them to drift towards the ground with ease. The figures removed their parachutes to reveal their mutant turtle and human friends from New York city.

"Guys!" the girls cheered, as they ran over to their friends.

"It's good to see you." Twilight told Leo.

"Great to see you too." Leo agreed.

"Nice chopper, where'd you get it?" Rainbow asked, as Karai answered.

"Actually it's part of the foot clan. Some of the vehicles I salvaged from Shredder after he fled the city."

"Air travel is the best." Mikey cheered.

"So you're all really up for it?" Sunset Shimmer asked the group.

"You bet. Although Raph was skeptical." April motioned to Raph.

"Going back to Equestria and becoming a pony again was not something I want to relive."

"He changed his mind when I showed him Chompy's adorable face." Mikey showed them Chompy.

Rainbow went over to pat his head, "Hey, little guy. Good to see you."

"I was actually all for this idea," Donnie admitted, "We never got a chance to explore much of Equestria last time. I'm curious to see how things work and operate there."

"Plus after dealing with Kavaxas, we could all use a break from the city.' Leo added.

"I simply cannot believe you all actually fought a demon." Rarity gasped.

"Not to mention ghosts." Fluttershy shuddered.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Casey boasted.

Sunset turned to Karai and Shini, "Though I'm surprised you two came. What about monitoring the Foot Clan?"

"Don't worry, Adagio said she and the rest of the girls can keep things under control while we're away." Karai assured her.

"And the Mighty Mutanimals have city patrol covered for awhile." Raph added.

"So where is this portal to Equestria any way?" Shini inquired.

"Right here." Sunset showed them the spot on the statue.

"This is where Princess Twilight came through from Equestria?" Leo asked.

"Her and Me," Sunset added, "I haven't gone through this portal since the day I stole her crown. Back when I wasn't so nice." she sighed, only to receive comfort from her friends, "But I'm ready to go back and see Princess Celestia to make amends for leaving her on bad terms."

"That's a big step, Sunset Shimmer." April commended her.

"I know. And I'm glad you decided to come for moral support." Sunset smiled.

"We would've come with ya, but unfortunately we got a lot of stuff to do here." Applejack explained.

"But there's always next time." Pinkie winked.

"Now Princess Twilight's expecting us?" Leo inquired.

"Yeah. So let's go. I'll take the first lead." Sunset said.

"Anything we should know about before we go through?" Casey asked.

"Well, you know anything that comes from Equestria turns into a human. Or in Spike's case a dog. So the same applies to humans who go there." she explained.

"So there's no telling what type of pony or anything we might become?" Shini asked.

"Afraid so."

"Well, we'll just have to chance it." April said.

"I'm really not looking forward to walking on all fours again." Raph grumbled, as he tucked Chompy into a satchel strapped to his shell.

"Oh, stop complaining." Donnie replied.

"Ok, guys. Here we go," Sunset looked to the girls, "I'll see you guys when I get back.

"Bye, Sunset!" the Rainbooms bid her adieu as Sunset went into the portal.

"Come on!" April told her human friends who each went through the portal.

"Me first!" Mikey called, as the turtles tried to get in first until they were able to squeeze into it together.

"I hope they'll be all right." Fluttershy hoped.

"They'll be fine, Fluttershy. They're with Sunset after all." Applejack reminded her.

"I also hope it goes well with her and the Princess." Rarity said, as they all hoped it would too.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of Equestria, inside the Castle of Friendship was Princess Twilight and her friends were waiting around the active portal. Rainbow Dash sighed, "Are you sure they're coming?" she asked Twilight.

"They should be here soon." Twilight said, until she saw the mirror glow.

Stepping out from it was Sunset Shimmer back in her unicorn form, and was wearing her new outfit since the Friendship Games, "Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight cheered, as she embraced the pony.

"It's good to see you, Twilight. And the rest of you." she told the pony versions of her friends.

"Where are the others?" Spike asked.

"They should be right behind me." Sunset answered, as they saw four more figures step out of the portal.

They saw it was April, Casey, Karai, and Shini who had been transformed into ponies. April and Shini had become unicorns, Casey a pegasus, and Karai and earth pony. Their manes matched their original hairstyles and had similar colored tails to go with them. Each of them were also wearing the same clothing they wore in their world and carried the same weapons they had such as April's tanto and tessen, Casey's goalie stick and baseball bat with his metal hockey mask resting a top his head, Karai's tanto, and Shini's Kusarigama with Hypno Ball.

April had a yellow coat and a number five representing her cutie mark on the flank part of her black and yellow jumpsuit. Casey had a gray coat and on the flank of his black suit was his cutie mark being a pair of hockey sticks crossing each other. Karai had a white coat like Rarity's and on the flank part of her outfit was the symbol of the three toed dragon colored red, and finally Shini had a lighter gray coat, and on her flank was a witch hat like the one she wore.

"Whoa." April gasped, as she and her humans friends looked themselves over.

"Look at us." Karai gasped.

"This is certainly very strange." Shini admitted.

"Dudes, check it out! I got wings!" Casey showed off.

Twilight smiled seeing her friends from New York in Equestria, until she and the others heard a crashing sound. The group looked over and saw four green colts lying on the floor groaning, "Oh, wipe out." Mikey groaned.

"Well, that was fun." Raph said in sarcasm.

"My head." Donnie groaned.

"Come on, team. Let's get up." Leo ordered, as they got up surprising everyone.

"Leo?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight?" Leo asked.

"Guys, look at yourselves!" April gasped.

"Why did we come out looking ugly?" Mikey asked in worry.

The turtles looked at themselves and saw they looked exactly how they looked when they went to Equestria while battling Krang and Subprime, with a little twist this time. They were standing on their hind legs like people, and their forearms weren't hooves but were just like the way they were as mutant turtles.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" Raph cheered as he kissed the muscles on his arms.

Mikey looked down at his hind hooves and cried, "Dudes, we don't have any toes!"

"We didn't last time, Mikey." Donnie reminded him.

"I know, but having fingers and no toes feels weird." Mikey replied.

Casey laughed, "You guys went from mutant turtles to mutant ponies!"

"How's this possible?" Leo looked himself over, "Donnie?"

"Well last time we came to Equestria we traveled through a portal ray made from technology," Donnie began, "But this time we went through a portal powered by magic."

Twilight spoke up following along, "It's possible the magic converted the four of you into ponies while also taking in the account of your mutant DNA making you a human pony hybrid of some kind."

"Best possible theory." Donnie agreed.

"Hmm, I wonder," Karai pondered, before she morphed into her mutant snake form taking the ponies by surprise. She looked at herself before shifting back into her pony form, "Looks like I can still change into my mutant form at will even as a pony."

"Let me try something," Shinigami used her magic and suddenly transformed into her black cat form, before changing back, "I still got it." she smirked.

Twilight smiled before embracing the turtles, especially Leo, "It's great to see you guys again."

"And it's great to see you, Twilight." Leo replied.

"We sure missed ya." Spike said as he fist bumped with Mikey.

"Spike? Is that really you?" Casey asked.

"Better believe it, Casey."

"Wow. You're a lot smaller than we thought you'd be even for a dragon." Raph stated.

Spike scowled at Raph's words, only for April to stroke his spine, "Come on, guys. I think Spike looks cute for a dragon."

"Thank you, April." Spike smiled while enjoying the spine strokes.

Mikey walked over to Shini and checked her out, "Nice look, Shinigami. Loving that tail of yours."

Shini giggled, "You have a way with words, Michelangelo."

Donnie himself was looking swooned by April's pony look, "April, you look amazing yourself."

"Well, thanks, D. Though it should feel weird walking on all fours like this." April looked down at her hooves.

"You'll adjust to them in no time." Twilight assured her.

"So now that ya'll are getting in touch with your new bodies, think we could get some introductions here?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, right. Silly me," Twilight said feeling sheepish, as she decided to to introduce both sides, "Girls, you already know Sunset Shimmer. And the rest are my friends from New York City in the other world. There's April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, and Shinigami. And these four are my friends the turtles or used to be turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

"Hi!" Pinkie waved them hello.

"Pinkie, good to see you here." Mikey cheered.

"Thanks, even though we never met."

"Yes, you all know the girls from their counterparts back in your word, but remember these aren't the same girls you're familiar with." Twilight explained.

"Still nice to see you all." Mikey said, until another unicorn approach and stood at Twilight's side.

"And this is my student, Starlight Glimmer."

"Nice to meet you all. Twilight's told me so much about each of you." Starlight greeted.

"She's mentioned to us about you too." Donnie added.

"Yeah. Quite the troublemaker weren't ya?" Raph asked with a smirk.

"Raph." Twilight said firmly.

"It's ok, Twilight. I can handle it." Starlight assured her, while still feeling a little embarrassed.

"So you're Starlight Glimmer?" Sunset asked, "I've heard about you from Twilight too. Trust me if anypony understands you it'd be me."

"Yeah. Twilight did tell me about you too, Sunset Shimmer." Starlight and Sunset locked hooves.

Raph suddenly felt his bag shake. He opened it up to reveal Chompy who after coming to Equestria had transformed into a regular old turtle, "Chompy, how're you little guy?" he nuzzled with him.

Upon seeing the animal, Fluttershy's eyes lit up, "Oh my goodness!" she zipped over to Raph to get a look at the reptile, "Who's this adorable little thing?"

"This is Chompy Picasso. He's actually an alien turtle back in our world." Raph explained.

"Oh, he's so cute." Fluttershy cupped Chompy's face while nuzzling with him.

"So you guys are real ninjas?" Rainbow flew around them.

"That's right. We've been training in the art since we were very young." Leo answered.

"Well with the stories Twilight told us you all sound like extraordinary fighters." Rarity said.

"Thanks. I know I'm awesome." Casey boasted.

"If anyone's awesome around here it's me." Rainbow got in his face bearing a smug look.

"Yup, definitely Rainbow Dash." Donnie noted.

"So have you guys been up too recently?" Spike asked.

"Spike, have we got stories to tell you." Raph replied.

* * *

They all sat down and told the pony girls about their latest battle against the demodragon Kavaxas leaving the girls in shock, "Whoa, that Kavaxas sounded like a real hothead." Pinkie joked.

"I know. Especially since none of our basic attacks had any affect on him." Leo added.

"Not even my psychic powers did much damage." April put in.

"And Tiger Claw actually used him to bring back Shredder?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah, but not in the way he hoped." Karai replied.

"But thanks to me I was able to use that seal to put Kavaxas back where he came from!" Mikey declared.

"You were all lucky," Twilight began, "A demodragon is by far one of the nastiest creatures in Equestria history. Summoning one is suicide unless you have means to control one."

"They exist even here?" Raph asked, "Let's hope we don't run into one."

"But I'm glad to hear you guys got to have one last chance to say goodbye to Master Splinter." Twilight smiled.

Leo smiled back, "I'm sure sensei wished you and the others were there to see him off as well."

Starlight turned to Sunset, "So you came here to finally make peace with Princess Celestia?"

"That's right. I've been gone far too long from Equestria. And I parted with her on bad terms. I want to show her I've truly changed since that day." Sunset explained.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that, but for now why don't we show ya around Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

"Thanks. Never did have a chance to see Ponyville up close before." Sunset admitted.

"Ooh, you're all gonna love it!" Pinkie cheered.

"Let's hope the locals won't find us an eyesore." Donnie said on behalf of himself and his bros.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you guys won't feel out of place." Twilight assured them.

"And before the day is over, you'll be one of us in no time." Pinkie added.

"Well then let's have a tour of Ponyville." Leo said.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

"Booya what?" Starlight asked Twilight.

"Just a little battle cry." Twilight answered, as she and the rest of her friends set out to show the group from New York around Ponyville.

 **(And there you go. Not a bad opening. A lot more adventures and fun will await the mutants and their friends I assure you. See you next time.)**


	2. Ponyville Tour

**(And here's the next chapter. The turtle ponies and their human turned pony friends get a little cultural lesson about the town of Ponyville while meeting some of its residents. Forgive me if I still refer to the turtles as 'turtles' but remember they're ponies now.)**

Twilight and here friends left the castle with their friends from New York looking around outside, "Whoa." the turtle brothers gasped.

"This is Ponyville?" Karai asked.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded.

"It's beautiful." April gasped.

"And cleaner." Donnie noticed.

"Starting to miss the city already." Raph said to himself.

"Raph!" Leo scolded him.

"Just saying."

"I actually think it's quite colorful." Sunset admitted.

"Come on, we'll show you the town." Twilight offered.

"Then let's go!" Casey jumped up and flapped his wings only to fall flat on his face.

"Ooh!" the ninja brothers groaned.

"Good one, Jones." Karai chuckled.

Casey got up, "What gives? Are my wings broken or something?"

"Just because you have wings doesn't mean you can use them right away, Casey." April replied.

"April's right," Twilight confirmed, "I wasn't able to fly perfectly when I first got my wings. Luckily Rainbow Dash helped me with that," she gasped, "Maybe she can help you, Casey."

"Really?" Casey turned to Rainbow.

"Sure thing, Jones. With my guidance you'll be soaring higher than you'd ever imagine."

"And hit the ground harder when you fall." Mikey joked, as everyone laughed, while Casey scowled.

* * *

As they walked through town, the ninja crew started taking in the sights while noticing all the many different ponies with different coats and mane styles as well as cutie marks. The Ponyville residents couldn't help but glance and stare at the ninja brothers, which make Raph feel uneasy.

"Even the ponies here are judging us?" he asked.

"Not so much judging you," Twilight replied, "They've just never seen any pony walk on their hind legs before."

"Yeah, Raph, lighten up and consider the fact we don't have to hide for once." Mikey added, until he stopped and started moving to a beat, "Hey-hey, I'm feeling a rhythm here." They looked over seeing Ponyville's resident DJ Vinyl Scratch mixing some beats on her turntable by the park area where other ponies were shaking it up, "Oh, yeah, boy! That's my jam!" he ran over to the crowd and started break dancing while leaving the other ponies surprised. Mikey was too busy busting a move to even noticed their reaction. Vinyl who was also surprised just allowed it and continued mixing music as long as there was dancing.

When Mikey finished he did a finger point gesture at the ponies. Suddenly they started cheering and applauding for the newcomer's performance. Mikey got up and ran his hand across their hooves, "Thank you, thank you, you're a great crowd!" he went back over to his friends, "I love this place already."

"You'll soon see there are still some similarities between both our worlds." Twilight said.

"Like pizza?" Mikey asked hopefully.

Twilight giggled, "That's one."

"Hey, guys!" came a voice, as three little filies were running over.

"Applebloom, perfect timing," A.J said, as she motioned her little sister and fellow crusaders over, "We got some friends here for ya'll to meet."

The three fillies saw the ninja group and looked amazed at the four brothers, "Who're you all of you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"My name's Leonardo." Leo introduced himself.

"Donatello's my name, inventing is my game." Donnie boasted.

"What up, little ones? Name's Michelangelo." Mikey greeted.

"I'm Raphael." Raph said.

"My name's April." April introduced herself.

"Call me Casey Jones." Casey declared.

"My name's Karai."

"And I'm Shinigami."

"And my name's Sunset Shimmer." Sunset introduced herself. Even though she knew of the three younger girls from school she remembered she hadn't met her pony counterparts.

"Well, I'm Applebloom."

"My name's Sweetie Belle."

"And I'm Scootaloo. Together we're the..."

All three fillies declared in their loudest voices, "Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

The group cringed at how loud they were, as Casey spoke, "The what?"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders," Applebloom replied, "Originally we crusaded all around looking to find our cutie marks, until we discovered our purpose in life is to help others discover their special talents."

"Sounds a big job for three young fillies like yourselves." Donnie noted.

"Actually it's not bad at all." Scootaloo assured them.

Sweetie Belle looked at April, Karai, and Shini, before speaking, "Wow you three are really beautiful."

The three girls blushed, as Shini spoke, "Well, aren't you sweet?"

"And she's not wrong." Mikey backed Sweetie Belle up.

"How come you fellas are standing on your hind legs?" Applebloom asked Leo.

"Let's just say we're very special ponies." Leo answered, not wanting to go into detail.

"Cool. Well it's nice meeting ya'll, but we better get back to our clubhouse and see if anypony else needs our help." Appelbloom said, ad the Crusaders took off.

"What a nice buncha kids." Casey admitted.

"Yes, though they do get themselves into trouble through their little mischief." Rarity noted.

"Hey what kid doesn't?" Mikey asked.

"You should know. You get into mischief all the time." Raph reminded him.

"Hey! I do not!" Mikey argued, "Only on days that end with 'Y'."

The group gave him a dry expression, "Every day ends with 'Y'." Starlight replied.

"Yeah? So?" Mikey asked obliviously.

"Is Mikey really all there?" Rainbow asked Donnie.

"Well, his brain ain't quite ripe yet." he answered.

"Come on, every pony." Twilight said, as they carried on.

* * *

They walked around town where the girls showed their friends more spots, "Down that road's the Ponyville School House for all fillies and colts to learn. Over there's the store I get my quills and parchments."

"She keeps buying from their on a daily basis because she keeps using up her entire stock in one day." Spike snarked, as Twilight gave him the stink eye.

Karai looked ahead and saw another building that looked like it was made of sweets, "What's with the gingerbread house?" she asked.

"That's Sugarcube Corner," Pinkie explained, "You won't find any place better that sells delicious sugary treats. I should know it's where I work."

"Dentists must make a lot of money if that place is so popular." April said.

"They do." Pinkie grinned.

"So does this world have any sports at all?" Casey inquired.

Rainbow answered, "We got loads of sports here. There's Bowling, Hoofball, Buckball, Horse Hockey..."

Casey cut her off, "Horse Hockey? I'm sold."

"Maybe later, Casey." Leo replied.

Suddenly walking over was the Mayor of Ponyville, "Good afternoon, girls."

"Good afternoon, Mayor." Twilight greeted.

"I was just walking by until I happened upon these new faces with you," Mayor Mare motioned to the ninjas, "Out of towners?"

"Something like that?" Twilight answered.

"Well, it's pleasure to meet you all. I'm Mayor Mare Welcome to Ponyville."

"Thank you, Mayor. This is a nice little town you got running here." Casey admitted.

"You won't find a better town than Ponyville." The Mayor chuckled, until she noticed the groups weapons, "Oh. Interesting weaponry. Tell me, are you soldiers?"

"We're ninjas, actually." Leo replied.

"Ninjas? I never would've guessed," the mayor replied, "Well, I hope you all enjoy your stay here in Ponyville."

"We will, ma'am." April replied, as the mayor left.

"So Equestria has princesses and mayors?" Donnie asked.

"Precisely," Twilight confirmed, "Moving on." they pressed on seeing more places like Rarity's shop, the Ponyville Spa, etc.

When they arrived at the edge of Ponyville, Mikey noticed a forest up ahead, "What's that creepy forest over there?"

"That's the Everfree Forest, you shouldn't go in there alone, especially during the night." Applejack said.

"Everfree?" the group asked.

"So it's a forest here and not a camp?" Casey asked.

"That's right," Sunset answered, "Princess Celestia told me that forest was once home to her former palace before Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon."

"In that forest things seem to operate like they do in your world," Twilight explained, "Animals care for themselves, the clouds move on their own, plants grow by themselves."

"Is that really so shocking?" Karai asked.

"Different laws of physics." Donnie stated.

Mikey's stomach started grumbling, "Hey, I'm hungry. Can we get some chow now?"

"I'm getting hungry here too." Rainbow agreed.

"I also feel famished." Rarity put in.

"Then let's go to Sugarcube Corner. Follow me!" Pinkie zipped off.

"She's faster than the Pinkie Pie we know." April said in disbelief.

"No kidding." Sunset agreed.

"Well, we better hurry." Leo said, as they traced their way back to Sugarcube Corner.

"Hope this place is as good as Pinkie said it was." Raph said.

"Trust me, it is." Twilight assured, as they opened the door to hear party poppers go off.

"Surprise!"

They saw the whole interior of the shop was decorated for a party, and more than half of Ponyville was present with Pinkie Pie, "What's this?" Shini wondered.

"Your welcome party, Shini." Pinkie grinned.

"Welcome party?" Leo asked.

"Of course, Leo. You're new to Ponyville, and it's only fair you all get one of my welcome parties." Pinkie explained.

"All right. A Pinkie Party!" Mikey cheered, as he joined in.

"Well, it would be rude to deny now." Leo said, as the rest of them joined the party.

* * *

As they partied, each of the ninja ponies were getting to know more about the residents in Ponyville. Donnie was talking science with Doctor Whooves, Mikey was forming a big brother bond with most of the school ponies, Shini was doing a little magic for the kids using her illusions, and even Karai and Sunset Shimmer were getting to know Starlight Glimmer some more which was good for Starlight to get perspective from more individuals who walked down a dark path.

"I can't believe you actually tried altering time." Karai said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and every time I did the future only ended up worse." Starlight replied.

"Well, you did the right thing in listening to Twilight." Sunset assured her.

"I know." Starlight smiled.

"Just as I made the right choice to believe Leo and the others who knew the truth about my past." Karai added.

"I can't imagine what it had to be like growing up under the tutelage of someone like this Shredder." Starlight said.

"At first it was ok, but just because he treated me like a daughter he wasn't soft of me when I had to be strong," Karai replied, "Then after finding out the truth he started acting more crazy claiming everything he did was out of love and that Splinter was the cause of everything that happened." Starlight continued to listen while the pony brothers were enjoying some of the sugary sweets.

"Mm. This cake is good." Leo said, as he took a bite out of some cake.

"I'll say." Raph agreed, while chowing down.

"Only a day here and already the ponies are making us feel welcomed." April said, seeing how nice the Ponyville residents were.

"No kidding. The people in New York wouldn't be as kind as they are." Casey stated.

"You know maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea." Raph admitted, as they all enjoyed the party.

That night at Twilight's castle, the princess of Friendship was setting each of them up in their own rooms. She was currently in a room with Leo, and spoke, "Hope you like it here, Leo."

"I'll be fine, Twilight. It looks comfy enough." Leo looked around the guest room.

Twilight smiled, "I really am glad you guys are all here."

"I'm glad to be here too." Leo replied, as the two embraced.

When they broke, Twilight spoke, "I better go help Casey, he's probably gonna have trouble trying to tuck his wings under the covers." the two laughed, "Goodnight, Leo.

"Goodnight, Twilight." Leo replied, as suddenly got kissed by Twilight who trotted out of the room. He touched a finger to his lips and blushed while flashing back to the party they had after defeating Super Shredder.

* * *

The girls decided to stay and party with the friends. A little bit later, Leo decided to step in the dojo for a bit. He took one look at the two pictures, one of Master Splinter standing with Ten Shen and Karai as a baby, and the other of himself with Leo and his brothers. By looking at them both, Leo still felt grief over the loss of their father/master. His eyes began to water, until he heard something.

"His spirit will live on you know?" said voice. Leo turned and noticed it was Princess Twilight.

"Oh, Princess. How long were you standing there?" Leo asked, as he was wiping the tears away.

"Enough to recall how you feel on this," Princess Twilight responded, as she approached Leo, "Aside from all of us, I know how the impact affected you the most," she said as she wrapped her arms around Leo, who felt like he needed it. The two remained that way until they broke.

"Thanks, Princess Twilight," said Leo, "Listen, since were opening up more, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Princess Twilight had her hand on Leo's shoulder as she stopped him there.

"Actually I already know what your going to say."

"You do?" Leo asked.

Princess Twilight nodded her head and asked, "It's about you having feelings for me and my counterpart, right?"

Leo's face turned red for a bit as he spoke, "I...er...yes. It is the truth. I take it either your counterpart or Sunset might've told you about that?"

The Princess of Friendship nodded again and spoke, "Both of them told me about it in Sunset's journal, not long before arriving back. You've been wondering since the day we met that I've been looking at you oddly during our meeting right?"

Leo nodded as Princess Twilight continued, "Not only was I intrigued by your story and appearances but I sorta began to develop a feeling myself. The same kind that I once felt towards Flash Sentry. I didn't want the others notice on that as well, but when Sunset and Twilight told me about your feelings, I knew that it might be time to share you mine."

Leo was surprised upon hearing that he was not the only one with secret feelings before Princess Twilight spoke again, "I really think it's lovely, wonderful, and really sweet. And here's something to show my appreciation and honesty to you."

She then leaned forward to his right side and whispered, "This rightfully belongs to you, and always will." She then placed her hands onto Leo's cheeks and then had her lips touch Leo's for what was one other than a hidden kiss. Unaware to the two, Sunset and Twilight and soon everyone else were hiding behind the entrance looking inside and saw everything. Some were surprised at that and the rest were cooing in silent and a little bit teary eyed by that touching moment. The two remained that way for a little bit before breaking. Leo then opened his eyes and was in state of stupor and his face all red.

"WOW! I have never felt such experience in my life," said Leo, "That was really beautiful!"

"I'm really happy that I did as well," said Princess Twilight with a blush.

The moment was suddenly interrupted by a loud thump. Both Leo and Princess Twilight looked over to where the thump occurred. It was both Mikey and Pinkie on the floor, grinning sheepishly. They both looked at each other and knew the secret was out.

"You can all come out now," said Leo as he and Princess Twilight rolled their eyes and had a sly smile on their faces. With that the whole group came out of hiding and looking all very excited, all cooing and giggled a little from that special moment.

"I'm just lost in words." said Fluttershy with tears of joy in her eyes

"Well I'll be!" Applejack said in a proud state and sly smile on her face.

"That was so beautiful and adorable!" Rarity said, as she had tissues wiping her face, trying to prevent the mascara from running down her face.

"Oh man. That was totally wicked!" shouted Casey.

"I can't believe you two did that!" April said with smile on her face.

"I can! That was really really really wonderful!" Pinkie bounced around feeling a lot of joy flowing through her.

Mikey joined her along, doing his usually dance routine and shouted, "I've been right all along! WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

"That was awesome!" Rainbow shouted, as she had her arms around Leo and Twilight.

"Way to go you two," said Donnie as he patted them both on the backs.

"All I can say is, its about time." said Raph with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"I'll say," both Spikes spoke as they leap up in joy.

Karai approached the two and spoke, "That was pretty hardcore you two." as she then embraced the two. They both returned the favor.

"Truly marvelous." said Shini, very impressed by that performance.

Sunset and Twilight approached and embraced Leo and Princess Twilight "We're so proud of you both, finally opening up your secret feelings." said Twilight.

"We couldn't even be more happy that you both finally released it, after so long." said Sunset.

Both Leo and Princess Twilight looked at each other with faces all red and smiled, "Guess its not so much secret anymore." said Leo with his left hand scratching his back head as Princess Twilight giggled a little bit and spoke.

"Now that this group knows about it, best not go spreading it out to everyone else, whether the City or at CHS." instructed Princess Twilight.

"We Pinkie Promise." said Pinkie, as the whole group recited the promise, this time with the Turtles, April and Casey along side.

"Cross our heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in our eye." the group said. Karai and Shini giggled a little bit, never hearing such a thing before.

They all laughed and finally embraced each other in a big group one once again. Afterward they all went back to the party.

* * *

The flashback ended as Leo smiled before climbing into bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking of Master Splinter, "Sensei, you'd really love Equestria." he soon drifted off to sleep knowing tomorrow would be filled with new surprises.

 **(And there's the chapter. The group got a tour of Ponyville, and next time they'll be seeing more and learning new things. See you then.)**


	3. Ninjas on the Farm

**(Welcome to my next installment, readers. Here the turtles and their friends will be learning an important piece of Ponyville's history and get to know a family as close as their own.)**

One morning at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and their friends from New York were seated at the dining room table enjoy a pancake breakfast served up by Spike. As the bros were eating, Raphael spoke, "I got to hand it to you, Spike. You're a good cook."

"Thanks, Raph. One of my many talents aside from being the best assistant anypony could ask for." Spike boasted, as April and Twilight giggled.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal this good." Karai admitted.

"I'll say." Sunset agreed.

"Shame we can't have every food we could have back home." Casey sighed while craving for a burger meal.

"I know it's a lot to take into, Casey, but don't worry you'll adjust." Twilight assured him.

"Yeah, when I first went to the other world I discovered a whole new diet myself." Sunset agreed.

"So, Twilight, any plans for today?" Leo inquired.

"Well, Spike, Starlight, and I were going to go over to Sweet Apple Acres to help out Applejack." Twilight answered.

"Sweet Apple Acres?" Mikey asked, as he downed his pancakes.

"It's an Apple farm owned by the Apple Family." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. Applejack's family practically founded Ponyville." Spike added.

"Seriously?" Shini asked.

"Oh, yeah." Twilight confirmed.

"Well this I gotta hear about." Donnie said.

"Oh, great history." Raph said in sarcasm.

"You should take interest in history, Raph. You could learn a lot." Twilight replied, as Raph could only roll his eyes.

* * *

Later on, Twilight, Spike, and Starlight were leading their friends out to the Apple Farm. Mikey looked out at the wide orchard of apple trees, "Whoa. I've never seen so many apples in one place."

"That's why it's called an Apple Farm, Mikey." Leo reminded him.

They walked to the entry way to see Applejack waiting for them, "Morning, ya'll." she greeted the group.

"Good morning, Applejack." Twilight greeted.

"How're you this morning?" April inquired.

"Doing fine, April. How about the rest of ya?"

"We're doing great." Leo answered.

"Good. Cause there's a lot of work to be done around the farm today, and we could really use the help." Applejack said.

"Well, then let's get to it." Sunset replied.

The group Applejack to the house, where they saw her siblings and grandmother. The honest pony began, "Everypony, meet the fam. This here's Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, and you already know Applebloom. Apples, this here's Sunset Shimmer, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Casey Jones, April O'Neil, Karai, and Shinigami."

"It's nice to meet you all." Leo greeted them.

"Same here, sonny." Granny Smith replied.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"It's nice to see ya'll again." Applebloom greeted.

"We heard you could use some help around the farm." April noted.

"We sure do. We gotta harvest them apples for cider season next month." Granny explained.

"Cider season?" Mikey asked.

"It's when we distribute one of our top selling products to ponies of Ponyville and elsewhere." Applejack explained.

"What product is that?" Donnie wondered.

"Sweet Apple Cider. And trust me, it sells fast." Applejack answered.

"Wow, then you guys must make a fortune." Mikey gasped.

"It's not about the profits for us, boy." Granny replied.

"It isn't?" Raph asked.

"Nnope." Big Mac shook his head.

"What makes us feel good is seeing the happy faces of satisfied ponies." The elder pony explained.

"Well, we get where you're coming from," Leo admitted, "My friends and I do a lot of good where we're from, but we don't do it for a reward or fame. We do it because it's right."

"Now that's being good folk," Applejack smiled, "Well, we best get started." everyone agreed and soon they split up to help out.

* * *

All throughout the orchard, the Apple sibs and the others were busy picking the many apple trees. Twilight and Starlight were watching Applejack demonstrating to Karai, how to buck apples, "You raise 'em high and give the tree a nice buck!" Applejack bucks the tree making all the apples fall from it and land in various baskets.

"Whoa." Karai gasped.

"It's that simple. Wanna try?" Applejack offered.

"All right." Karai took a position by a tree and repeated what Applejack did. As a result half of the apples fell into the baskets.

"Not bad for a first try, Karai." Applejack commended her.

"Thanks, A.J. I didn't realize I could do this with my hooves alone."

"Being an earth pony does give you certain strength." Twilight noted.

"Let see if I can get the rest down." Karai bucked the tree again, resulting in the remaining apples to drop into the baskets.

"Good job, Karai." Starlight applauded.

"Thanks. This kinda work is actually good for me." Karai admitted.

Further through the orchard were the ninja brothers using their hands to punch the trees causing the apples to drop into the baskets below, "Oh, yeah, boy!" Mikey cheered.

"That didn't even hurt as much." Leo admitted.

"Our hands are obviously strong as our hooves in these pony bodies." Donnie stated.

Raph turned to Big Mac, "Is this good, Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." the eldest sibling nodded.

"Pony a few words? Or is that all you were taught as a young pony?" Mikey asked, only to get smacked by Donnie.

"Mikey, don't be rude!"

"I was just asking." Mikey groaned.

Big Mac spoke up, "It's all right. I'm used to being judged by it."

"Whoa, you can talk?" Mikey gasped.

"Well, of course I can. Trust me years ago all I ever did was talk," Big Mac explained, "But I talked too much it kept me from ever listening to my sister who had so many ideas about how to make the farm better. So I decided to limit my vocabulary so that I wouldn't be running my mouth off and look like I never listen."

"Huh? Not bad," Raph turned to Mikey, "Mikey, maybe you should start limiting your vocabulary so then maybe you'll listen to us more."

"No way, fool! You can't silence Michelangelo!" the party dude declared, as his bros sighed.

Big Mac laughed, "Oh, you're a lively bunch of ponies. Reminds me of me and my sisters." The four brothers smiled sheepishly while feeling embarrassed.

In another part of the orchard, Sunset, April, Shini, and Casey were helping Applebloom. April, Sunset, and Shini were using their magic to levitate the apples off the tree, while Casey was flying atop a tree picking off various apples before dropping them into the baskets. April looked over at her friend and spoke, "Not bad, Jones. At least you're not falling flat." Shini giggled at April's joke.

"Yuck it up, Red," Casey replied, "Flying's just like riding a bike. Keep at it, and you'll have it down."

"Just don't go up any higher than the tree." Shini ordered.

"Don't worry. Until Rainbow Dash teaches me some flying lessons I'll stick to the ground level." Casey replied.

Applebloom who had bucked a few trees herself spoke up to the four, "So this other world you're from. What's it like?"

"Well, it's like Equestria, but different," Sunset began, "The dominant species there aren't ponies, they're called humans. And they walk on two legs and have appendages called hands. Ive lived amongst them for years and it took me awhile to understand them. Oh, and I should point out, in that world there's a different version of just about everypony in Equestria. Even you, Applebloom."

"Really?" the young Apple asked with curiosity, "Do I have the same cutie mark there?"

"Well, humans don't get cutie marks." April explained.

"No cutie marks?" Applebloom gasped, "But how do ya know what you're special talent is?"

"We don't really need them to tell us what our specialties are." Shini answered.

"We just know it." Casey added.

"That must be a strange world where ya'll are from." Applebloom said feeling puzzled. The four could only chuckle to themselves.

* * *

Later that day, the whole group was gathered in the farm house and sitting around a table. Coming in was Applejack and Big Mac carrying apple pies, "Who's hungry for pie?"

"I love pie!" Mikey cheered, "Especially pizza pie." he salivated.

"Well, you'll have a new craving once you try our family's apple pie." Applejack said, as the older sibs sat the pies down on the table.

"Mm, smells so good." April took a whiff.

"As always." Twilight added.

"Working out in that orchard for so long has me famished." Karai said.

Applejack started cutting slices and passed them around the table until each one had a slice, "Dig in, everypony." she said.

The ninjas took a bite of their pie, and their faces lit up, "Wow! This is delicious!" Raph gasped.

"It's like I've never eaten an apple before." Casey added in equal joy.

"Mm, it's almost better than pizza," Mikey said, before clarifying, "I said 'almost'."

"But he's right. This is some tasty pie." Donnie agreed.

"One taste of the Apple family pie and you won't stop until you're done." Applejack declared.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

April smiled as he looked around, "This reminds me of the dinners we used to have at the old farm house."

"You have a farm house too, April?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, yeah. But our family hasn't used it in years. My friends and I used it as a safe house months ago when things got too crazy back from where we're from." the girl explained.

"Spent three months up recovering from a fight." Casey added.

"And I spent that time in a coma and with a broken leg." Leo added.

"Seriously?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, yeah. But even there we still ran into some trouble." April put in.

"But nothing the ninja team couldn't handle." Mikey boasted, as they all agreed.

As Leo ate he spoke to the elder pony, "So, Granny, Smith. Is it true the Apple's were responsible for the founding of Ponyville?"

"Ya darn tootin' they were, Leonardo," Granny Smith answered, "I should know. I was there."

"Could you tell us?" April asked.

"Of course, Dearie," Granny Smith began explaining, "When I was just a filly me and my family traveled Equestria searching for new seeds and sellin' the old. Then during a visit to Canterlot, Princess Celestia offered my pa a patch of land near the Everfree Forest where we had us our first orchard. Problem was they don't grow over night and were were nearly plum out of food. I took it upon myself to venture into the forest hoping to find food myself. Instead I happened upon a special rainbow colored apple. I took the seeds home and we started planting our on Zap Apples which we made into a special jam. We sold it to various ponies who traveled far and wide. One of which being a business feller who bought a heapin' helpin' of our produce to start his own business market. And before we knew it, we had ourselves a nice little town, bustling with all kinds of ponies. And that, child, is how Ponyville was founded."

"Whoa. A whole town was founded all because of one product?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Ya darn right." Granny Smith confirmed.

"That's actually incredible." Raph admitted.

"That's history for you." Twilight replied.

"And that's how the Apple Family's been for generations. And now I got my grand kids to pass on the family history and traditions to so that one day they'll be able to keep the farm going for many moons." the elder one said.

The brothers looked at Granny Smith and couldn't help but seeing their own father in her. The ninjas continued to eat their pie, until it got late and it was time for them to go.

As they were heading back for the castle, Twilight spoke up, "So have fun working on the farm?"

"It was a challenge." Karai replied.

"But it was fun." Mikey added.

"It kept us in shape, that's for sure." Leo put in.

"And it felt good. Reminds me of the times I'd help out the A.J I know." Sunset noted.

"Made me feel like I was back on my own family farm." April said.

"And learning about Ponyville's founding was a nice piece of history." Donnie said.

"Even I found it good to know." Raph added.

"And that pie was tasty." Casey licked his lips.

"Sure was." Spike agreed.

"So what're we going to do tomorrow?" Mikey asked Twilight.

"Funny you ask, Mikey. I already know." The Princess asked.

"What's that?" Shini inquired.

"Tomorrow we're all going to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in Canterlot."

"Princess Celestia?" Sunset Shimmer asked in a nervous tone.

"She's the one we ran from that time we had to stop Krang and Subprime." Mikey recalled.

"I know. After I returned from our trip into space I informed her of what was going on. She was very confused of course. But she eventually came to terms with it."

"Well, we got to know her Principal self fro our world." April began.

But how is she as a Princess?" Casey asked.

"You'll never find a more benevolent ruler like her and her sister." Spike answered.

"Yeah. I should know." Sunset admitted, while feeling guilty.

Twilight comforted her, "I know it may feel sudden, but I've told the Princess all the good stuff you've been doing in the other world. And trust me when I say she really misses you."

"She does?" Sunset asked, as Twilight nodded in confirmation, "Well, I always knew I'd have to come back and face her some day."

"Plus you can make up for when you ran from her when we were last here." Mikey said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Raph.

Raph in turn spoke to Sunset, "Don't worry, Sunset Shimmer. We'll all be there to support you."

"Yeah. Like we always have." Leo added.

Sunset looked at her friends giving her looks of support. She eventually smiled knowing her friends would always have her back, and thought to herself, 'They're right. Princess Celestia wanted me to be better as a student and as a pony. And I'm going to show her that's exactly what I've become.'

 **(And there's the chapter. The group got a little history lesson about the town they're staying in. And next time they get to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, along with Sunset getting a chance to reconnect with her former teacher. See you all then.)**


	4. Mentor and Student Reunion

**(Here we are again, friends. This chapter brings the turtles and their friends to Canterlot to meet the Royal Sisters, and Sunset Shimmer finally gets a chance to make amends with her former mentor.)**

On a train bound for Canterlot, the ninja bros, their friends, Spike, and the girls were all seated and enjoying the ride. Mikey was kicking back before speaking up, "Man, bros, when was the last time we actually rode on a train from the inside and not on top of?"

"We never have, Mikey." Raph replied.

"Exactly," the funny one said, "It's a lot comfier riding inside it than on top."

"Yeah. Too bad this is a regular old steam locomotive and not like the subway." Donnie noted.

"I like it this way," April admitted, "Gives us a chance to stop and appreciate the scenery at a slower pace."

"My thoughts exactly." Leo agreed, as he kicked back.

In another seat Sunset was sitting with Twilight and Starlight while looking a tad nervous, "Are you ok?" Starlight asked.

"I'm fine," Sunset sighed, "Just a little nervous."

Twilight spoke up, "I know it's not going to be easy, but you're doing the right thing."

"I just hope after all this time she really has forgiven me." the unicorn sighed.

Twilight smiled, "Trust me, Sunset Shimmer. If there's one thing Princess Celestia is known for is forgiving. Especially since she herself felt guilty over what happened."

Suddenly the conductor called out, "Canterlot station! This way out please!"

"We're here!" Mikey cheered.

"That was a fun ride." Karai admitted. So the group got off and started walking through the city.

* * *

As they walked the streets of Canterlot, Sunset was taking in the scenery remembering just how beautiful Canterlot was when she was still living in Equestria. The ninjas from New York looked around seeing how clean it looked, and every pony walking around were dressed and groomed all fancy-like. Much like in Ponyville, the ponies of Canterlot were also giving the brothers questionable looks.

"As if getting gawked at by the ponies of Ponyville was bad enough, this is even worse." Raph grumbled.

"Yeah. Look at all of them," Mikey noted, "It's like Canterlot's filled with nothing but upper class ponies."

"Quite right you are, Mikey." Rarity answered.

"Great, we're going to be dealing with a bunch of elitist snobs." Raph continued to grumble.

Rarity gasped, "Raphael, such rude language! While it can be true some ponies in Canterlot do act superior to those of other places, but you'll soon find out there are plenty of ponies here who are not so biased towards others."

"Oh, yeah? Like who?"

Before the fashion unicorn could answer, a voice spoke up, "Rarity!"The unicorn looked over to see her dear friends Fancypants and Fleur.

Rairty smirked, "Right on time," she trotted over, "Fancypants! Fleur! So wonderful to see you two."

"And as always it's a delight to see you." Fleur agreed, as the two ponies each embraced her.

Fancypants looked to the others, "Princess Twilight and company, a joy as ever."

"Same to you two." Twilight added.

Fancy noticed the newcomers with them, "Oh, it appears you have additional members in your entourage today."

"That's right. First this is Sunset Shimmer." Twilight began.

"Nice to meet you both." Sunset greeted.

"A pleasure, my dear." Fancy greeted with a kiss to her hoof.

"Sunset was born here in Canterlot but moved away some time ago." Twilight explained, while covering up the truth.

"Well, you must be overjoyed to be returning home." Fleur guessed.

"Sort of." Sunset replied.

The two unicorns took noticed of the ninjas, particularly the brothers, "And who might these friends of yours be?" Fancy asked.

"They're friends from another side of Equestria," Twilight turned to them, "Everypony, this is Fancypants and Fleur De Lis."

"Now be good ladies and gentlecolts and introduce yourselves." Rarity instructed.

The group nodded, as the four humans turned ponies went first, "It's nice to meet you two. My name's April O'Neil."

"I'm Casey Jones."

"My name's Karai."

"And I'm Shinigami."

"A pleasure, my dear ladies." Fancy greeted them.

Fleur looked at them, "Forgive my bluntness, but you girls are quite lovely."

The girls felt sheepish, and blushed a bit, "Well, thanks." April said trying to hide the redness on her cheeks.

Fancy then turned to the brothers, "And you might you boys be?"

"I'm Leonardo. These are my brothers Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Leo introduced them.

"Pardon my curiosity, but I've never seen ponies like you before." Fancy said.

"Indeed," Fleur agreed, "I've never seen a pony who walks on their hind hooves."

"Well, like Princess Twilight said, we're from another part of Equestria." Leo covered up.

"Yeah. We're special." Mikey grinned.

"Clearly. Well, any friend of Rarity and the Princess of friendship is all right by me." Fancy said.

"And me as well." Fleur agreed, with a bat of her eyes making the boys hearts race.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you two, but we really must be heading towards the castle now." Rarity said.

"Yeah. Don't wanna make the princesses wait." Applejack added.

"Indeed. Well, have a pleasant day you lot." Fancy said, as he and Fleur took their leave.

Pinkie turned to Raph grinning, "Still think Canterlot Ponies are all elitist snobs?"

"Ok, maybe not all of them." Raph admitted.

"Yeah. Fancy and Fleur are cool in my books." Rainbow admitted.

"Come on, let's keep going." Twilight said, as they pressed on.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Sunset looked up at the structure in nostalgia, "I'll never forget the first day I walked through these doors and throughout those halls."

"Well, hope you're ready for another trip down memory lane." Spike said, as the group entered.

As they walked through the halls, Mikey took notice of two guards standing completely still bearing a firm look. He walked up to one and started making funny faces. When he got no reaction he just kept on making weirder faces and funnier sounds. He laughed, "Guys, they don't even respond!"

Casey decided to join in and made faces at the guards to, "Wow. They really don't respond. What a bunch of stiffs." Casey laughed.

Raph smacked the back of their heads, "Will you quit messing around?"

"Yeah. Leave them to do their job." Donnie added.

Leo turned to the guards, "Sorry about this, sirs." The guards said nothing, so Leo just pressed on with the others.

They entered the throne room to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna on the throne. One of the guards announced, "Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle and company!"

The two sisters came down from the throne to greet them, "It's so good to see you all today." Celestia began.

"As well as your additional guests." Luna noticed the group from New York.

The group approached, as Leo spoke, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, we are honored to meet you two. I am Leonardo, and these are my comrades."

Celestia nodded, "Twilight has told us so much about each of you during her time in your world."

"And it is a pleasure to finally meet all of you," Luna began naming them off, "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April, Karai, Casey, and Shini."

"Though you boys look a little different from when I last saw you that brief moment." Celestia recalled how they appeared in Canterlot one day only to take off.

"Yeah. Portal travel here through the mirror has changed us from the portal we used to get here before." Donnie explained.

"As long as I'm standing up straight and have hands I ain't complaining." Raph replied.

Karai whispered to the rest of the humans turned pony, "Wow, she and her sister looked beautiful before from CHS, but their pony selves are just..."

"I know. They're gorgeous." April marveled at their beauty.

Sunset Shimmer spoke up, "Princess Celestia." The group made space as Sunset approached.

"Sunset Shimmer." Celestia greeted, while standing tall.

Sunset looked down and spoke, "I know I didn't leave you on good terms, and I wasn't the most well-behaved student. And to top it all off I just ran from you the last time I was temporarily here. But I just had to come back and see you. I had to let you know I am so sorry for all I've said and done to you and Twilight. I just hope one day you can forgive me." Sunset was suddenly taken aback, as she found herself being embraced by the Princess of the Sun who was shedding tears of happiness.

"I already have." she answered.

"You have?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Twilight told me all the good you've done for the students of Canterlot High, as well as the doppelgangers of her friends there," Celestia began, "You even showed her own counterpart how strong friendship can really be. And to have helped them save their entire world from destruction, you've proven you truly have become better than you were before. I am very proud of you."

Sunset smiled with tears in her eyes, "I missed you so much, Princess."

"And I've missed you too." Celestia held her close.

The group smiled at such a touching moment, while Mikey and Pinkie were bawling up a storm. As Leo watched Sunset and Celestia embrace he saw how it reminded him of his relationship with Master Splinter as not just sensei and student but father and son.

* * *

Later on, the group was having tea and biscuits in the parlor, as the Princesses got to know Twilight and Sunset shimmer's friends from the other world, "The enemies you've faced before sound truly devious." Luna began.

"They were nothing we couldn't handle." Raph boasted.

"From ninjas to mutants and aliens. And I thought we faced powerful opponents." Celestia said.

"Well, the enemies of this world sound like they could give Super Shredder a challenge." Leo admitted.

"Yeah, I mean a centaur-dude that absorbs power? Doubt Shred-head could face that head on." Mikey said.

"And yet you were able to take on a demo-dragon." Luna recalled.

"But it wasn't easy." Karai noted.

"Plus up top we were dealing with nothing but ghosts." Casey added.

"If it weren't for our father returning to help us we wouldn't have lasted too much longer." Raph said.

Celestia nodded, "Splinter sounded like a great mentor and an even greater father from what Twilight has told me."

"He was the best." Mikey said dismally.

"And we will miss him." Leo sighed.

Celestia laid a hoof on the leader's shoulder, "Even with him gone, Twilight has said you've led your brothers and friends even through the worst of times be in on your planet or out in space. You are a brave soul, Leonardo. And I know you will continue to honor your father's memory and legacy."

Leo smiled before bowing his head, "Thank you, Princess."

Celestia turned to the others, "And to all of you. I hope you'll continue to keep your city safe from whatever else is out there."

"You can count on us, your majesty." April promised.

"And if worst comes to worst, we'll have Sunset Shimmer here to help us." Raph held her close.

"Oh, Raph." Sunset blushed.

Celestia spoke to her, "Perhaps being a ninja was better suited for you after all?"

"Well, I admit it wasn't at the top of my list of what I wanted to be," Sunset admitted, "But my training has made me feel stronger and faster than I ever did."

"Me too." Twilight agreed.

"It's done each of us good." April added.

"If only there was something for us to fight here, we'd show your our mad skills." Casey put in.

"We came here to relax, Casey. Not to fight." Donnie reminded him.

"What Donnie said." Mikey agreed.

"I don't know, I also wish we could fight something." Raph admitted.

"We can do that when we get back to New York." Leo replied, wanting him to drop it. Unknown to them, a crow had been watching them through a window before flying off.

The crow flew away from Canterlot and headed North. It flew up a mountain range before closing in on a bipedal figure wearing a black cloak and was practicing martial arts movements. The crow landed by him, and the figure spoke, "What have you to show me my pet?"

The crow emitted a beam from his eyes projecting an astral image of the ninjas from New York. The figure gasped upon seeing the four brothers, "Ponies that stand up like that? It's impossible! Wait, those four are carrying ninja weapons. And so are those mares. Interesting. It seems the Princesses have new soldiers in their ranks trained in the same style as myself. Perhaps I should look into putting them to a test to see how they measure up." he snickered.

 **(And there you go. The reunion between Celestia and Sunset Shimmer went rather well. As well as the meet and greet. But there is new trouble out there and is looking to challenge the ninjas. Don't miss next time.)**


	5. Dusk Ninjas

**(And welcome back, everyone. Here we see the turtles, and their Equestria friends engage a new type of enemy and know something dangerous is on the horizon.)**

One afternoon in Ponyville, Twilight, Starlight, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, and the group from New York were on their way to the park. On Twilight's back was her trust pet Owlowiscious, while Raph was carrying Chompy. Twilight spoke to her friends, "It's definitely a nice day for a picnic. And a perfect day to bring our pets out." she motioned to her pet and Chompy.

"If I had known you guys had a special day to bring your pets out I would've brought Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey groaned.

"Do you even have any idea what she'd turn into if she came through the portal?" Casey asked.

"Casey's right," April agreed, "Chompy coming here and becoming a regular turtle is one thing, but can you imagine what Ice Cream Kitty would become if she came here?"

Mikey pondered on it, "Huh. I never thought about it."

"You not thinking is just like you," Raph quipped, making Mikey frown. Raph suddenly sighed, "I know this is a good chance for Chompy to meet your friends pets, Twilight. But what if the others pets are mean to him? He's just a baby after all." Raph looked at Chompy in concern.

"Don't worry so much, Raph." Sunset nudged him.

"Yeah, the girls pets would never be rude to him," Twilight added, while thinking, 'Let's just hope Angel isn't in one of his moods.'

They arrived at the park and heard Pinkie call out, "We're over here, guys!"

They went over to where a picnic blanket was set up. Present company included the rest of Twilight's friends along with each of their pets, "Morning, girls." Leo greeted.

"And a good morning to you, Leonardo." Rarity greeted.

Shini looked around at the spot they chose to set up, "Not a bad spot for a picnic."

"You can thank Pinkie for picking the spot." Applejack said.

"I know all best spots in Ponyville." Pinkie grinned.

"So, Raph, did you bring Chompy?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Sure did." Raph said as he placed Chompy onto the blanket before the other pets.

Fluttershy sat between them and spoke, "I want you all to meet Chompy Picasso. Chompy, this is Angel, Winona, Opal, Gummy, and Tank. Now be nice to him."

Chompy waddled over to the pets with Angel being the first pet he tried to communicate with. The bunny inspected Chompy a bit, until the turtle started nuzzling into him. At first Angel was trying to push him off, but started enjoying it. He enjoyed it enough to hold Chompy closer, "See you're friends already." Fluttershy said happily.

Winona went over and licked Chompy's face making him chortle happily, "Good girl, Winona." Applejack smiled.

When Chompy turned to Gummy, the two stared at each other, until both blinked simultaneously, "Gummy likes Chompy a lot!" Pinkie beamed.

The little turtle turned to Opal who tilted her head at him. Like with Angel, Chompy nuzzled against the cat who after being hesitant eventually nuzzled back, "How amazing," Rarity gasped, "Opal's never been this nice before, except with Fluttershy."

Finally Chompy went to Tank, as the tortoise smiled slowly and the two shell reptiles playfully bump heads, "That's the spirit Tank!" Rainbow smirked.

"Why does your tortoise have a propeller on its shell?" Karai asked.

"So he can keep up with me of course." Rainbow answered.

"Hey if we had some mutagen right now we could pour it on Tank and have another mutant turtle." Mikey suggested, only for Leo to scold him.

"We already have Slash, Mikey."

Mikey pondered, "Yeah, you're right. More mutant turtles will make us less special." the group laughed and decided to sit down and enjoy their picnic.

Watching them from a crystal ball was the same cloaked figure from before. He spoke to himself, "They look like they're having fun. Well, I'll have some fun of my own," he lowered his hood down to reveal a gray unicorn horn. It glowed with a black magical aura and suddenly many shadows from all around started coming together and rising up from them looked like anthro ponies wearing black ninja uniforms much like the Foot Clan, only their ninja masks left their glowing red eyes revealed. The figure started giving them instructions, "Now my Dusk Ninjas. You will go Ponyville. You will seek out these ninja equines, and you will bring them to me. Understood?" The ninjas bowed their heads to their master, "Good. Now go!" the ninjas dispersed, leaving their master to himself.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the group was kicking back and enjoying some laughs with Chompy still getting along with all the pets. Suddenly April froze and put her hooves on her head, "April?" Rarity asked.

"Everything ok?" Donnie asked.

April spoke in worry, "Guys, we got company."

The girls were curious until they saw dropping from the trees below were the whole battalion of Dusk Ninjas. The sight of them had everyone in shock, "Oh, my stars!" Rarity gasped.

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack gasped.

"What the?" Leo asked in shock.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Raph said in surprise.

"Whoa, and I thought I was a party crasher." Mikey said.

"Any idea who these guys are?" Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight.

"I've never read anything on them before." Twilight answered.

"Please be friendly." Fluttershy trembled.

"I don't think friendly is part of their nature." Shini said, as she and Karai were ready to strike.

One of the ninja ponies pulled out a pair of nunchucks and started showing off with them, while making grunting sounds. Mikey seeing this smirked, "Oh, a fellow chucker, eh?" he asked, before pulling out one of his own nunchucks and started showing off as well. The ninja pony not wanting to be one upped by the mutant once again performed with his nunchucks before finishing with a pose.

Starlight whispered to the others, "Are we really just gonna stand back and watch this?"

"We don't know what else these guys are capable of." Donnie whispered.

"Right. So let's wait and see how this plays out." Leo agreed.

Mikey started performing a more complicated technique with his chucks swinging it around his waist and over his shoulders. Mikey finally struck a pose making Pinkie applaud at his move. Starlight commented, "That was very good."

"I know." Shini agreed while smiling.

"Oh!" the pony ninja said feeling impressed at Mikey's latest maneuver. But he started performing his own complicated technique mixing Mikey's latest move with some of his own. Mikey smirked seeing how challenging this was truly getting.

When the ninja pony finished his move Mikey was suddenly spinning his chucks on his finger like it was a basketball, while he appeared to be relaxing without even trying. The ninja pony and the others looked confused feeling this was a trick, as Mikey spoke, "Keep practicing."

Donnie suddenly jumped over Mikey, armed with his bo knocked two of the ninja ponies down. Leo drew his swords and spoke to his allies, "Ninjas, take 'em down!" The others armed themselves and went into battle.

Leo and Raph used their weapons to parry their opponents ninja weapons before delivering a double spin kick at two opponents. Casey flew around, goalie stick in hand, "Goongala!" he started twirling his stick around before knocking the weapons out of three ninja ponies hands. He thrust his taser glove at one shocking it, only to see it poof into nothing, "Hey guys. These goons aren't real."

Karai who had been using her katana against one sliced it seeing it poofed too, "Casey's right. They're like shadows."

"Which means, we don't have to hold back." April said, as used her unicorn magic to maneuver her tessen around cutting down four ninja ponies making them vanish.

One of the ninja ponies grabbed Donnie and dunked his head into the park's pond. Under the water was Donnie trying to hold his breath as a few fish swam by. Finally the pony pulled Donnie out, only for the mutant ninja to squirt his enemy with water through the gap in his teeth. The ninja pony covered his face in repulse, only to get kicked away by Donnie. Twilight was flying around blasting several enemies with her magic, while Starlight was doing the same.

Shini used her magic to make her sickle weapon wrap around the leg of a ninja pony, before spinning it around nailing another into a tree. Sunset used her magic to make several of her kunai fly and nail her opponents making them go poof, "Where do you think these guys came from?" she asked around.

"Maybe we can question one later," Leo answered, "So don't knock them all out." he punched one away.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Leo." Mikey replied, after avoiding one ninja pony's kicks.

"Yeah. They just keep coming!" Casey added.

Casey was indeed right. More Ninja Ponies kept popping up, and were starting to overpower them. While the rest of the girls watched from a safe spot, Rainbow Dash spoke, "That's it. They need our help. So who's with me?!"

"I am!" Pinkie agreed, while standing proud.

"Count me in." Applejack agreed.

"Though I'm not one for violence, I will do what I can to help my friends." Rarity added.

"Same here." Spike agreed.

"Fluttershy, keep an eye on our pets will you?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy nodded, as the pets gathered around her.

Rainbow zipped in tackling several ninja ponies down, while Applejack bucked and lassoed up some of the ninjas, Spike was breathing fire on some, while Rarity used her own magic to blast at them. In the heat of the battle, Fluttershy looked at the pets and saw there was one short, "Wait a minute. Where's Chompy?" she looked over seeing the turtle waddling onto battle trying to get to Raph, "Chompy, get back here!"

Raph hearing his pets name, looked over seeing Chompy was in the line of attack of a ninja pony, "Chompy!" he screamed.

When a ninja pony was about to drop its foot on him, Fluttershy zipped as fast as Rainbow Dash knocking the enemy away before scooping Chompy up, "This is no place for you, little one." Chompy playfully chortled. Raph was at ease seeing Chompy was safe and rejoined the fight.

Twilight who had been planning on what to do to eliminate the threat called out, "Sunset! Starlight! April! Over here!"

The three unicorns went over to Twilight who touched down, "What is it?" Sunset asked.

"I think I have a way to get rid of these things, but we need to combine magics to do it." the Princess explained.

"Will it be enough?" Starlight asked.

"Only one way to find out." Twilight replied.

"Then let's do it." April said, as the four powered up their magics and crossed their horns. Their combined magics released a burst of energy that spread throughout the park. As the energy passed over the Ninja Ponies they vanished while their friends and any other pony caught in the wave were not affected.

When the four powered down and looked exhausted, they saw the spell worked, "They're gone." Sunset said.

"It worked." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey cheered, as he did a victory dance.

Raph went over to Fluttershy who handed him Chompy, "Chompy, are you ok, little guy? Thanks for looking after him, Fluttershy."

"My pleasure, Raph." Fluttershy smiled.

"Those dudes were like total bad news." Casey said.

"They fight even better than Foot-Bots." Karai added.

"Sorry we couldn't keep one to interrogate, Leo." Twilight apologized.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I got a feeling this won't be the last we see of them." Leo said knowing danger was on the horizon.

Back at the figure's lair, he growled before punching a cave wall leaving behind a fist print, "What are these... Ponies? How do they know how to fight like this?!" he paced around before turning to see the crow from before perching on a rock, "We will find out all we know about them one way or another." he promised, as the crow's eyes flicker red.

* * *

That night at the castle, Twilight had entered her room looking tired. She spoke to herself, "Whoever those ninjas were they weren't real. But whatever they are, one thing is certain they'll be coming back. Which means we must be ready."

"True words I'd expect no less from a student of mine." came a familiar voice.

Twilight turned and to her shock saw Master Splinter standing in the room, "Master Splinter?! But how are you..."

Splinter answered, "The afterlife is not limited to just one world, Twilight. Though we come from two different worlds, they both share so much in common in life and death."

Twilight nodded, "Sensei, these ninja ponies we faced today... I don't know where they came from or who sent them. But whoever did is obviously after us. What should we do?"

Splinter approached and laid a hand on her head, "In times like these you must be strong, Twilight. As a leader and as a friend. In this battle your friends here will look to you for guidance as my sons will look to you for assistance. Help each other, and always remember I am always watching over you, my child."

Twilight looked up and saw Splinter was gone. She looked around seeing she was alone once again. Nevertheless, she smiled knowing that pep talk was just what she needed to hear, "Thank you, sensei." she said knowing he would hear her.

 **(And there you go. Looks like our heroes have some trouble on the horizon now. Who is this new enemy and what does he have planned for them? Don't miss next time.)**


	6. New Opponent

**(And here I am again giving you the latest update. Here' the turtles and their friends once again get to know more ponies. Particularly the younger ones.)**

One morning in Ponyville, Twilight, Spike, and Starlight were escorting Sunset Shimmer, the mutant brothers, and their human pals through town. Today Twilight had something special planned for them, "So you're literally taking us to school, Twilight?" Mikey asked.

"That's right, Mikey. I volunteered you all to speak to the kids at the Ponyville Schoolhouse." Twilight explained.

"And why did you do that, exactly?" Raph asked, clearly not wanting to do it.

"Because you guys are ambassadors from another world. I'm sure the fillies and colts would love to know more about you." Twilight said.

"Yeah bros, we got lots of wisdom to share." Mikey said.

"I don't think telling kids not to eat pizza while hanging upside down counts for wisdom, Mikey." Donnie replied.

"It is when you've eaten an entire pizza by yourself." Mikey retorted.

"Well, I think it's a good idea," Leo said, "With the knowledge and wisdom Splinter's passed down to us, we can give the same to others."

"It'll feel like we're all senseis." April put in.

"Sweet! Casey Jones is going to be a sensei." Casey with feeling hyped.

"Oh, yeah, they'll definitely learn a lot from you, Casey." Donnie said in sarcasm.

"Well, this is it." Spike said, as they stood outside the school house.

"This is the school?" Karai asked.

"Looks like something out of an old show." Mikey said.

Coming out from the school was the resident teacher Cheerilee, "Twilight, good morning. And how're you all all today?"

"We're doing fine, Cheerilee." Spike answered.

"And we brought the guests Twilight promised." Starlight added.

Cheerilee took notice of the group, "Oh, this is wonderful. Welcome to the school house. I'm Cheerilee. Thank you for coming to meet with the children."

"No problem, ma'am." Leo answered.

"Please come inside, class will be starting soon." Cheerilee showed them all inside.

They walked in and saw Cheerilee stand before her class. The New York ninjas saw among the students included the CMC which they met before, including Snips and Snails. Casey whispered to the others, "Dudes, Snips and Snails are still kids here?"

"Maybe they were held back in this universe?" April guessed.

Cheerilee spoke up to her students, "All right, class. Settle down, please. Today I have a special treat for you all," at the sound of that the students gave her their undivided attention, "Thanks to Princess Twilight, we have some very special guests visiting us from another world. Come on, everypony."

The group walked into the classroom and stood before the students. The kids were fascinated by the group, especially the fact four of them were standing on their hid hooves, while some of the colts stared lovingly at April, Karai, and Shini. Cheerilee spoke to the group, "Now please introduce yourselves to the students."

Leo went first, "Hello, everypony. My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. And these four are our friends April, Karai, Casey, and Shini."

Donnie spoke up, "As you've been told we're not from Equestria but rather another world."

"And in that world my bros and I aren't even ponies." Mikey added.

"Then what are you?" a colt named Featherweight asked.

"We're turtles." Raph answered.

"Turtles?" a filly named Twist asked.

"My brothers speak the truth," Leo confirmed, "And we're not just ordinary turtles. We're mutant turtles."

"Mutants?" Silver Spoon asked.

"What's a mutant?" Applebloom asked.

Donnie answered, "A mutant is a creature not born regularly like most species. We were originally ordinary turtles until we came into contact with a substance called mutagen that altered our DNA and our bodies making us into beings who can talk and walk like others."

"Is that why you four walk on your hind hooves?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Exactly." Donnie confirmed.

April spoke up on behalf of herself, and her human friends, "While we on the other hand are called humans back in our world."

Sunset spoke up, "I was born in Equestria, but for the last few years I've spent time in the other world as a human like them. It may be very different from Equestria, but there are similarities."

"Any questions?" Leo asked.

Snips raised his hoof, "What's with the weapons you're all carrying?"

"They're our ninja weapons." Leo answered.

"You guys are ninjas?" a colt named Pipsqueak asked.

"Well most of us." Raph motioned to Casey who spoke to the kids.

"I may not be a ninja, but Casey Jones is New York's number one vigilante."

"How did you learn to become ninja?" Scootaloo asked.

"From our late father Master Splinter." Donnie answered.

"He taught us so much growing up." Mikey said.

"And left us with plenty of wisdom to remember." Karai added.

"What kind of wisdom?" Snails wondered.

Raph answered, "I was taught that anger is a dangerous ally. It clouds my judgment. He taught me that I need to control it or else it will control me."

Karai went next, "My father taught me I am who I choose to be. And not what others make me."

"Sensei taught me that my mind's always been overrun with distractions, and to avoid being distracted I should be strong and calm like the forest." Mikey said.

"From Master Splinter I learned to always trust my instincts." April said.

"He taught me about not relying too much on the strength of the mind but to rely on the strength of the body as well." Donnie said.

Sunset put in her own words, "Sensei also taught me not keep a veil of grief over myself as a reminder of who I used to be, or I would never feel truly accepted by my friends or anyone."

"I've been taught countless times many words of wisdom about being a leader to my brothers and friends, but I will always remember these special words. When in darkness, look towards the light." Leo finished.

The kids listened having felt moved by their lessons, and began applauding. Off to the side Twilight, Spike, and Starlight watched, as Twilight spoke, "It's nice they can finally share the wisdom Master Splinter left them to others."

"Feels like he's here with us now, you know?" Spike asked.

"I do have that feeling, Spike." Twilight smiled.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the cloaked unicorn was sneaking around blending with the shadows. He hid in a tree and looked out into the distance, "This time I will observe them up close. Dusk Ninjas!" multiple red eyes appeared in the shadows of the tree, "You have your orders." the ninjas vanished.

* * *

Back at the school house during recess time, the brothers and teens were having some fun with the kids during recess. Leo was showing some of the kids moves with his two swords. With every move he made the kids clapped their hooves. Donnie was fixing Featherweight's camera, and when it was done Featherweight took Donnie's picture as thanks.

Mikey was telling kids the story about how he defeated Kavaxas, "And then I used the seal to make hothead open a portal to the netherworld and forced him to go back and take all his ghosts with him!"

The kids gasped in awe, as a filly spoke, "Wow, Mikey, you're amazing!"

"I know." Mikey answered.

Karai and Shini were speaking with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, "Do you used to do bad stuff too?" Karai asked.

Diamond Tiara sighed, "Yes. I let my mom especially mold me into the pony she wanted me to be, and because of that my biggest fear has been the idea of disappointing her. But thanks to the Cutie Mark Crusaders I saw I don't have to be a pony I don't wanna be. And since then I've been a lot nicer to every pony blank flank or not." she smiled.

Karai smiled and ruffled her head, "You did the right thing, Diamond Tiara. Just because someone tries to mold you into their image doesn't mean you have to be who they want you to be. And I know just like me you'll continue to be a better pony than you ever were."

"Thanks, Karai." D.T smiled.

Shini spoke to Silver Spoon, "And you make sure not to let your friend fall down that dark path again, ok, Silver?"

"You can count on me, Shini." Silver Spoon promised.

Raph and Casey were running around playing with the kids, while April watched with the CMC laughing, "Now this is a side of those two I've never seen before." April told the trio.

"How do you stand putting up with all those guys?" Scootaloo asked.

"It's not easy, but they're all good for a laugh." the red haired kunoichi answered, "And when my dad was missing they were like an extended family to me." she smiled.

Sweetie Belle spoke up, "April, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sweetie Belle."

"I noticed you've done a lot of staring at Donnie over there." she motioned to the smart one.

April did a double take, "Staring? I wasn't staring!"

"Ya kinda were." Applebloom said.

"April, do you 'like' like Donnie?" Sweetie Belle asked.

April was taken aback by Sweetie Belle's question, and wasn't sure how to answer the young filly or her friends. She didn't have to think about it long, as a ninja star nailed at the ground alerting the whole group.

"Where'd that come from?" Applebloom asked.

"One guess." April said, as Dusk Ninjas started dropping in like they did before.

"Not these guys again." Donnie groaned.

"Looking for a second helping, huh?" Raph asked while punching his hands.

"Well, we got plenty to give ya." Casey added, as he grabbed a hockey stick.

Twilight turned to Cheerilee, "Take the kids to safety. We'll deal with them."

"Students, follow me!" Cheerilee ordered, as they headed inside the school house.

"Ninja's take 'em down!" Leo ordered, as the group engaged the Dusk Ninjas.

Much like before, the team were using their ninja skills to combat their enemies resulting in the ninjas going poof. Watching from the safety of the school house were the kids, with many commenting, "Look at Mikey go!" Snips cheered.

"Raph and Casey are showing them who's the boss." Snails added.

"Look at the way April and Karai are moving." Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Yes. It's like ballet for the two." Diamond Tiara agreed.

"Leo's so calm and collect." Applebloom marveled.

"And Shini's illusions are throwing those ninjas off." Scootaloo put in.

"I like how Donnie's analyzing his opponents moves and what they'll do next." Featherweight said.

"And see how Sunset Shimmer's throwing those knives?" Pipsqueak asked in amazement, "She may be my second favorite pony ever."

As they got too close to the window, one of the Dusk Ninjas was throw against it going splat like a bug. The children screamed and backed away in startle. Cheerilee called, "Children step away from the windows!" the kids obeying their teacher's order backed away.

Back on the outside, Mikey spoke to his bros, "You know this isn't as hard as it was the first time."

"Maybe because we know what we're up against." April replied, as she used her magic to make her tessen and tanto strike two Dusk Ninjas.

Karai shifted into her snake form and used her serpent strikes against some Dusk Ninjas before becoming a pony again, "Wish we knew where they were coming from."

Eventually the Dusk Ninjas vanished, leaving the group confused, "Oh, is that it?" Raph asked in disappointment.

The group stood down thinking it was over, until April concentrated, "What's wrong, April?" Twilight asked.

"Guys, we're being watched." she answered.

The group rearmed themselves, until they heard clapping. Walking out from behind a tree was the cloaked figure, who spoke, "Bravo. What an extraordinary performance, you've all put on."

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Karai asked suspiciously.

"Just a spectator." he answered.

The group could see through his lie, as Leo spoke, "You're the one who sent these ninjas after us and from before."

"All true. I was hoping my Dusk Ninjas would've roughed you up more than how you looked, but sadly they failed that time and this time."

"What's you're problem with us, yo?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, why're you sicking your ninjas on us?" Mikey inquired.

"To test your abilities of course. And after witnessing you today you all fight very well in your own styles. But still you're nothing but trouble to the likes of me."

"I'm getting tired of your riddles!" Raph grabbed his sais and ran at him screaming.

"Raph, no!" Leo shouted, but Raph didn't stop.

Raph engaged the cloaked figure who dodged and blocked his strikes, before knocking Raph's head into the tree before kicking him aside, "Ok, bad move." Raph groaned.

"That guy's good." Casey gasped.

"Let's attack him together." Leo said, while gripping his swords.

"Smart move." Karai agreed, as they engaged the stranger.

With every move they made, the stranger kept dodging or intercepting their attacks before knocking them aside. Leo ran to strike at the stranger, who in turn unsheathed a sword from his back. The sword had a red grip and guard with a brown tassel at the bottom of the grip, and was contained in a black sheath. The enemy used his sword against Leo's two swords reaching a stalemate.

"You handle the sword well, but compared to me, you've got a long way to go." he blasted him with magic from his horn knocking Leo back.

"Leo!" The group cried, before running over to him.

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Yeah, that magic beam was unexpected.

"This guy fights just like the Shredder." Karai noted.

"Yeah. I wonder," Mikey pondered before calling out to their enemy, "Hey, does the name Shredder ring any bells in you?"

The figure answered, "I know nothing of any Shredder."

"So much for my idea of him being Shredder's pony counterpart." Mikey shrugged.

"Shredder counterpart or not, this guy's not going to be taking us down!" Leo said, as he got up and prepared for another go.

He and the figure once again engaged in swordplay, with both looking evenly matched. In the midst of their fight, Leo found an opening and took a swipe only for his sword to shred the cloak off his enemy. The enemy they had been fighting left everyone in shock. The figure was a unicorn pony who like the turtles stood on his back hooves and had hands. His coat was a grayish silver color, his mane and tail were messy and black as night with a big red streak in his mane. His eyes were as green as mutagen. A scar ran across his right cheek, and the cutie mark on his flank was a sword much like the one he was carrying covered by an aura of lightning. He was wearing a black ninja belt like Leo's connecting his sheath to his back and around his waist was another ninja belt containing pockets for ninja stars and kunai.

"No way!" Raph gasped.

"Dudes, he's like us!" Mikey gasped.

"But how?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"If I can get close to him, maybe I can read his mind and see why." Sunset said, planning to attack.

The figure seeing he was exposed had to make an escape, "It seems I must cut this meeting short, but make no mistake. You haven't seen the last of Blade Swipe."

"Blade Swipe?" Twilight and Starlight asked.

"Later." Blade Swipe used a smoke bomb to make his escape.

Mikey groaned, "I hate it when the bad guys use our way of making a getaway!"

"Who was that akuma?" Shini asked.

"I don't know, but I do know he wasn't bluffing," Leo said, while looking out into the distance, "We might be seeing him again real soon."

Suddenly they heard a big round of applause coming from the kids and Cheerilee who came outside once the perimeter was clear of enemies. They gathered around congratulating them, which they accepted with pride.

Off to t he side Sunset sighed, "I wish I could've gotten clsoer to him so I could read his thoughts."

"There'll be other times, Sunset." Spike assured her.

"Spike's correct," Twilight confirmed, "That Blade Swipe will come back. So we all must be ready."

At Blade's lair, the anthro pony collected himself before taking a seat to catch his breath, "I'll admit those ninjas are unlike any pony I've ever faced in all my years. They would make excellent servants, if I can win them to my side. But that will be the plan for another day. Now I must rest and conserve my energy." he laid down to rest.

 **(And there you go. The villain has been revealed and fights worse than the Shredder. What's his story? That's something the good guys will have to find out. See you next time.)**


	7. A Chaotic New Friend

**(Welcome to my next chapter, folks. Here's where the ninjas will be meeting up with someone they'll find more annoying than Mikey.)**

One morning, the girls, Spike, and the ninjas were relaxing by the animal sanctuary Fluttershy made for all the animals to relax after being treated at the vet. The ninjas looked around in wonder, "Whoa. Fluttershy, you really had this whole place constructed?" Leo asked.

"That's right," Fluttershy confirmed, "The first attempt where I had hired professionals didn't go so well because they didn't follow my instructions the way I specifically wanted."

"And that blame also falls on us." Pinkie said on behalf of herself, Rarity, and Applejack.

"We thought the experts we suggested would be helpful, but turns out their fields weren't made for building animal habitats." Rarity explained.

"Good thing, we came together and made things right." Applejack added.

"And look what you've accomplished," April looked around at the animals relaxing, "The Fluttershy from our world would be so proud."

"That's for sure." Sunset Shimmer agreed.

"Cannonball!" Mikey shouted, as he cannon balled into water making a splash. He surfaced and laughed before swimming around.

"Mikey, this place is for the animals. Not for you." Donnie scolded him.

"Technically I am an animal, bro." Mikey reminded him.

"Not the same thing." Raph replied feeling irritated.

"You don't have to be such a buzz kill," Mikey said, as he floated on the water only to look ahead seeing a shark's dorsal fin inches away from his head, "SHARK!" he screamed, and bolted from the water and back on land.

"But there are no sharks in the water." Fluttershy said feeling confused.

The fin came all the way up to shore and popping out of the water was Discord the Master of Chaos wearing a shark fin on his head. The creature laughed hysterically while literally wringing his body out of water leaving him dry, "I couldn't resist! I'm sorry!' he laughed before removing the shark fin.

"Discord!" Twilight scolded him.

Discord poofed himself by Twilight, "Oh, come now, Twilight. It was just for a bit of a laugh." The Princess of Friendship rolled her eyes.

Sunset looked shocked, before whispering to Starlight, "Is that really Discord the Master of Chaos?"

Suddenly Starlight unzipped herself to reveal it had been Discord in costume, "Why yes it really is," he answered before looking her over, "And you must be Sunset Shimmer. I've heard so much about you when spying on Twilight telling the girls about her adventures in then other world."

"What?" Twilight asked, "You've been spying on me?"

"Did I say 'spying'?" Discord asked with a suspicious grin.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, I guess," Sunset admitted, "I didn't believe it when Twilight first told me the Master of Chaos became her friend."

"Shocking I know. Even I still can't believe it." Discord chuckled.

The Ninjas looked at each other in shock, before Karai spoke up, "What're we looking at here?"

"Another chimera?" Donnie suggested.

"Not exactly," Fluttershy answered, "This is Discord, The Master of Chaos and Disharmony."

"Master of Chaos?" Casey asked.

Sunset answered, "That's right. From what I learned from Equestria History, Discord spread his chaos all over the land making everything chaotic and confusing. But Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used the elements of Harmony to turn him to stone and undo his chaos."

"Correct. And stone body suits and not that fashionable." Discord added.

"A thousand years later he broke out of his stone imprisonment and once again tried to conquer Equestria," Twilight explained, "When we tried to stop him the first time he tricked us all into becoming the opposite of what we represent thus making us incapable of using our elements of harmony. But with a little reminder from Princess Celestia I got us all back together and we defeated Discord!" she said proudly.

Discord sat on a boulder pouting, "Way to rub salt in the wound, Twilight." he held a salt shaker and sprinkled it over him.

"But then the Princess came to us and tasked us with reforming Discord, and believed I would be the most affective." Fluttershy said.

"By showing Discord the importance of Friendship and how it's so special he wouldn't wanna lose it he started to behave... So to speak." Applejack added.

"Yes. I thought I was the one leading Fluttershy on, but she had me beat the moment she started trusting me the most." Discord admitted.

"And then you went and betrayed us to help another villain only to get betrayed yourself." Rarity noted.

"Again with rubbing salt in the wounds?" Discord asked feeling hurt.

Sunset spoke, "But Twilight said he learned his lesson and helped her and the girls defeat Tirek by providing the final key to the Chest of Harmony."

Discord perked up, "Exactly. And as you can see we're all one big happy family!" he stretched his arms out and hugged the group of ponies.

"Discord, too tight!" Rainbow wheezed, until he released them.

Discord looked over at the ninjas and poofed before them, "And you must be the famous ninja turtles from the city called New York City," he appeared before Leo, "You must be Leonardo, the leader in blue. You must do whatever it takes to get your ninjas through."

"Well, kinda. Yeah." Leo admitted, as Discord went to Donnie.

"And you're Donatello, the fellow who has a way with machines."

"Like a turtle do." Donnie boasted.

He perched on Raph's head and spoke, "And let's not forget Raphael who has the most attitude of the team." Raphael growled before trying to smack Discord off, but missed and smacked himself only making him more angry.

Discord leaned on Mikey's shoulder and spoke to him, "And the one of a kind Michelangelo, who everypony knows where to find when it's party time."

"You know me so well." Mikey said happily.

Discord appeared before April, "You're April O'Neil, the kunoichi of the group," he dipped her while looking down at her, "My you look lovely."

"Uh, thanks?" April asked, feeling creeped out, while Donnie growled.

Discord released April and floated to Casey, "And, Casey Jones, self proclaimed number one vigilante."

"Self proclaimed?" Casey asked feeling insulted, "I worked hard for that rep, yo!"

"No. You pretty much gave that to yourself." Raph put in, making Casey scowl in his direction.

Discord coiled around Karai like a serpent, "And Karai, former baddie turned goodie, just like me. He hissed with his snake tongue."

"You ever hear of personal space?" Karai asked feeling disturbed.

"No, but if you hum a few bars, I can fake it." Discord joked, making Karai roll her eyes.

Finally the master of Chaos appeared before Shini, "And Shinigami. I wonder if you are as good at your magic as you are beautiful." he flirted.

"Hey! Back away from her, pal." Mikey warned him.

Discord poofed over to Mikey, "Oh, I'm sorry. I heard you got a thing for her. Good choice." he nudged Mikey.

Raph sighed and spoke to his bros, "Just what we need. Another Mikey."

"Yeah another... Hey!" Mikey shouted.

"Discord's not so bad once you get to know him." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. He's got a funny sense of humor," Rainbow added, "You just have to think like him to understand him."

"Can't he ever act normal?" Donnie asked.

Discord appeared before Donnie gasping, "Celestia, no! I will never do that again."

"Again?" April wondered.

Fluttershy explained, "Discord tried being normal once and it's not such a good idea for him to not be himself."

"I just can't believe you're able to actually use chaos for good." Sunset said in disbelief.

"Actually it doesn't sound so farfetched," Leo began, "Master Splinter taught me the world is made up of two halves, and one can't live without the other. Light and Dark, Day and Night, Order and Chaos."

"So it doesn't matter which side you come on, because it's needed in no matter what world." Karai added.

"Yeah. If everything was all Order and Rules it would be Dullsville." Mikey said dryly.

"Got that right," Casey agreed, "I mean what's wrong with a little chaos in life?"

Discord appeared in between Mikey and Casey before pulling them close, "Oh, how wonderful you see just how important chaos can be!"

Starlight spoke up, "Plus it was thanks to him and some of my other friends we were able to save Twilight and the others from some of our other enemies."

"And we did it all without magic!" Discord declared, before stretching his head over to whisper to April and Karai, "And you wouldn't believe how hard it was to do that."

"Well, if the girls here say you're all right by them. Then you're all right by us Discord." Leo offered him his hand.

"Why thank you, Leo," Discord shook on it with him, "So any chance you ninjas can show me some of your ninja moves?" he asked before poofing himself in black ninja attire before doing some ninja stances and moves while making karate grunts.

"We just finished morning training." Raph replied.

"I'll make us pizzas." Discord tempted them.

"Let's get started!" Mikey quickly answered, while the rest of his brothers felt motivated enough. And so the group went someplace away from the sanctuary to practice their ninja styles, while unaware of Blade's crow watching them from among the many other birds in the Sanctuary's trees.

 **(And there you go. A funny bit with the group meeting Discord for the first time. And next time it's off to the Crystal Empire, where they meet the Crystal Empire's Royal family and Crystaller. And more so discover the truth behind their newest enemy.)**


	8. Blade Swipe's Tragic Tale

**(And welcome to my next installment. Here the ninjas take a trip to the Crystal Empire to see the kingdom and its royal family. And more importantly they discover the truth behind Blade Swipe.)**

One day the girls and the ninjas were on a train bound for the Crystal Empire. As each of them were seated, Leonardo spoke up to Twilight, "I hope the Crystal Ponies are as accepting of us as the ones in Ponyville."

"Don't worry about it, Leo. The ponies there will love you guys." Twilight assured him.

"How do you figure?" Raph inquired.

"Because they learned to get along with species outside their own kind." Starlight answered.

"Such as?" Casey wondered.

Spike spoke up, "Well, for one thing I am the hero of the Crystal Empire. Twice in fact."

Karai replied, "Oh, right. I heard you helped save it from it's tyrannical ruler, and saved a huge sporting event going on there?"

"That's right," Spike confirmed, "The ponies there call me 'Spike The Brave and Glorious'." he stood proud.

"Wow. I wish I had a cool title like that." Mikey said with hope.

"Keep dreaming." Raph burst his bubble.

"And Spike also helped us accept a changeling who wanted to be good and not bad." Twilight added.

"And he ended up becoming the new ruler of the Changelings." Pinkie finished.

"So don't be frettin' about being accepted." Applejack said.

"Indeed. And you'll find The Crystal Empire is very beautiful," Rarity said, "Like a glittering diamond in the sun." she sighed heavenly.

"And it'll be useful for me to gather my own information on Equestria that I can archive back home." Donnie said, as he was going over his recorded notes on Equestria.

"And a chance to see your brother and sister-in-law." April said.

"And you've guys have to meet my little niece, she's the cutest little foal you'll ever meet." Twilight while gushing.

"I really have to see that." Sunset admitted, as the group laughed.

Outside the train, Blade's crow was following them from the sky feeding the images to its master. Blade was watching through his crows vision of the train moving, and spoke to himself, "So they're on their way to the Crystal Empire? Not a bad place to stage an attack. And I've always wanted to see it up close," he chuckled to himself, before snapping his fingers, and Dusk Ninjas appeared before him, "Prepare yourselves, my Dusk Ninjas. We're going to the Crystal Empire." the ninjas bowed their heads before vanishing back into the shadows, leaving Blade to himself as he dawned spiked armor pads for his knees, elbows, and shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile the train had just pulled into the Crystal Empire station, and everyone stepped off, "Oh, yeah. A chance to stretch my legs." Mikey said, as he walked around.

"Come on. The Crystal Empire's this way." Twilight said, as they walked down the path leading to the gates.

As they walked through the kingdom, the ninjas looked around in awe, "No wonder they call it the Crystal Empire." Shini noted.

"Yeah. So shiny." Mikey marveled.

Casey looked at several crystal ponies coats, "How do they get their coats to look like that?"

"Years of living here, I guess." Applejack answered.

Fluttershy looked at Spike who was walking casually and proud of himself, "You're not going to wear a disguise, Spike?"

"Not this time," Spike answered, "If I keep wearing one every time I come here I might end up making a habit out of it, and I'd rather not make it a habit."

As they reached the town square, ponies started cheering, "Spike the Brave and Glorious!"

Spike turned to his friends from New York, "Show time." he said, as Crystal Ponies surrounded him and bombarded him with praise and admiration.

"He really is a celebrity." Shini told Karai, Leo, and Mikey.

"Yeah. So lucky." Mikey said feeling envious.

Twilight finally used her magic to levitate Spike out of the crystal pony fan mob, "Sorry, everypony, but Spike must be coming along with us." the crystal ponies groaned in disappointment, as they walked on.

"If that's really how fans react to celebrities I'm glad we stay out of the limelight back home." Raph said.

"No kidding. Can you imagine the media trying to comb the sewers just to find us for an exclusive?" Leo asked.

"Well, luckily Muckman is able to keep the media from trying to find us." Donnie replied.

As they reached the castle they could see the statue of Spike holding the crystal heart outside, "A little much, isn't this?" Karai asked Spike and Twilight.

"Hey, I ain't complaining." Spike replied.

'I hope one day the people of New York will erect a statue of us one day." Mikey hoped.

"In your dreams, Mikey." Raph replied.

"Hey, is that the Crystal Heart?" April asked, as she gazed at the spinning artifact.

"That's it all right." Twilight confirmed.

"There's no corrupt pony living inside it, is there?" Donnie asked the ponies, while April recalled her issue with her aeon crystal.

"Don't be ridiculous, Donnie." Twilight chuckled.

"Just wanna make sure." he said.

"Come on, let's go in." Twilight and the girls showed them all inside.

Upon entering the throne room a Crystal guard announced, "Hey royal highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Standing by the throne were Twilight's brother Shining Armor, her sister-in-law Cadence, her infant niece Flurryheart, and the Crystaller Sunburst. Cadence spoke up in joy, "Twilight!" she galloped over.

"Cadence!" Twilight cheered, as she galloped to her.

Upon reaching each other the two performed their special 'hoofshake', "Sunshine! Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" the two laughed and embraced.

The ninjas watched as Mikey looked amazed, "Dudes, we should have our own handshake like that."

"If we did you'd probably keep changing it to make us mess it up." Raph replied.

"Twily!" Shining Armor came over and embraced her, "Good to see you, sis."

"Good to see you too, Shining Armor," Twilight greeted, before looking down at Flurryheart in her stroller, "And there's my little niece." she started kissing her, making the baby giggle.

"Sunburst!" Starlight cheered, as she trotted over to her childhood friend.

"Good to see you, Starlight." he greeted back, and the two embraced.

Twilight spoke up, "I'd like you to meet some friends of mine," she brought her friends from the other world over, "First off this is Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you two." Sunset bowed her head while recalling about Sci-Twilight's brother who was an alumni of Crystal Prep and the Dean turned Principal Cadence.

"And it's very nice to meet you." Cadence greeted.

"We wanna thank you for looking after Twilight in the other world." Shining Armor thanked her.

"No problem." Sunset replied feeling sheepish and relieved that they weren't thinking about how she first stole the crown.

"And these are my ninja friends from New York City," Twilight introduced, "There's Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April, O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, and Shinigami."

"Yes, the famous mutant ninjas," Shining Armor began, "We've heard a lot about you," he leaned close to Leo, "Thanks for taking care of my sister when there was danger."

"No problem." Leo said, while sensing Shining Armor was secretly in protective big brother mode.

"We welcome you to the Crystal Empire," Cadence began, "I'm Princess Cadence, this is my husband Shining Armor, our Crystaller Sunburst. And this is our little foal, Flurryheart."

The group of ninjas walked up to the stroller and gathered around to see Flurryheart smiling and giggling at them. Mikey spoke up sounding adorable, "Oh! Look at the cute little baby! Cootchie-cootchie-coo!"

"She's beautiful." April marveled.

"Yeah." Karai agreed, while thinking about how happy her father looked when he held her as a newborn baby in his arms.

Flurryheart giggled, as she suddenly poofed away and reappeared on Raph's head, "Hey!" Raph called in surprise.

"Sorry about this," Cadence said, as she levitated Flurry over to her, "Flurryheart can be very mischievous and curious."

"That's for sure." Twilight agreed.

"Well, it's natural," Leo admitted, "When my brothers and I were tykes we were all curious."

"Ah, the good old days." Mikey said in nostalgia.

"Come on, let's go someplace to sit down and talk." Shining Armor offered, as they all left for the parlor.

Outside the Crystal Empire, Blade who was wearing his cloak was sneaking around before passing the gate. He quickly blended in with the shadows, before summoning his Dusk Ninjas, "Ok, boys. Fan out and report back to me when you found them," The shadow ninjas vanished, as Blade Swipe put his hood up before walking around the empire trying to keep it casual. He then saw a Dusk Ninja hiding behind a house signaling to come over. He went over and spoke to it, "Did you find them?" the Dusk Ninja answered by pointing to the castle, "Of course. Where else?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, the ninjas were getting to know the Royal couple and Sunburst some more, "So you went to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns like Twilight and Sunset Shimmer?" April asked.

"I did." Sunburst confirmed.

"But you dropped out?" Donnie asked.

"Unfortunately," Sunburst sighed, "Turns out I didn't have as much magic reserves to cast bigger spells than I am at studying them."

"And yet you still helped Twilight and the others save the Crystal Empire and restore the Crystal Heart." Leo reminded him.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without a little guidance." he smiled at Starlight who returned the gesture.

As Mikey was playing with Flurryheart, Shining and Cadence were talking to Sunset and Twilight, "I still can't believe you and Twilight went into space." Shining said to Sunset.

"Well, we had no choice. We had to save the planet from the Triceratons." Sunset replied.

"And we're sorry to hear about your friend Fugitoid." Cadence said with condolence.

"Yeah, but he did what was right for all of us." Sunset answered, while still sad over the loss of the Professor.

"But his past self is still alive with our past selves somewhere in space." Twilight reminded her.

Everyone was feeling at peace, until the doors burst open, and a crystal guard stepped in, "Your majesties, the castle's under attack!"

"What?" Shining and Cadence asked in shock.

"By who?" Twilight asked.

"Ponies dressed in black, carrying weapons like your friends there." he motioned to the turtle brothers.

"Dusk Ninjas!" the brothers gasped.

Sunset spoke up, "Was there another with them?"

"Actually, yes." the guard answered.

"Blade Swipe." Twilight's eyes tightened.

"Are you kidding me?!" Raph asked in exasperation.

"That guy just doesn't wanna leave us alone." Casey said.

"Come on!" Leo ordered, as his comrades drew their weapons and headed to find their opponents.

Cadence gave Flurryheart to the guard, "Take Flurryheart to her nursery right away."

"Yes, your highness." the guard answered, as he took the child and protected her, while Shining, Cadence, and Sunburst followed the group.

They hurried through the castle halls before opening the doors to the throne room. What they saw was the Dusk Ninjas fighting more Crystal Guards, with the guards losing having never faced anything like the shadow ninja ponies before. While sitting on the throne was Blade Swipe watching everything like it was entertainment to him.

"Blade Swipe!" Leo called out.

Blade spoke up, as he got off the throne, "Welcome, fellow ninjas. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"You have a lot of nerve coming here." Twilight said firmly.

"When I heard you were all coming here I couldn't pass up the chance to see the legendary Crystal Empire," he eyed the royal couple, "And it's rulers as well." he did a mock bow.

"We gonna talk all day or are we going to get some action?" Raph asked, getting ready to fight.

"Ninjas, take 'em down!" Leo ordered.

The group engaged the Dusk Ninjas along side the crystal guards. Twilight used her magic to teleport her Kamayari Sickle Spear to her. And used her magic to giver her hooves a pair of magical aura hands to grip it, "Good thing I found this spell. Makes using my weapon easier." she gripped her spear and attacked the Dusk Ninjas.

As Shining and Cadence used their own magic to blast or repel some Dusk Ninjas, they noticed how well Twilight's ninja friends were fighting, "They really are good." Cadence said feeling impressed.

"Yeah. Maybe we should hire them as guards." Shining said.

As Leo made it through the Dusk Ninjas, he engaged in sword play with Blade, "You have such talent, Blade. Why would you waste it on causing harm to others?"

"Like you'd understand why I do things my way." Blade answered.

"Try me." Leo challenged, as they continued to fight.

When Sunset nailed some Dusk Ninjas with her kunai, she looked over at Leo and Blade fighting, and thought to herself, 'This may be the perfect chance,' she turned to Karai who had also defeated a Dusk Ninja, "Karai, let's help Leo!"

"You got it!" Karai answered, as the two galloped over and fought Blade along side Leo.

"We need to get him still." Sunset told the two.

"I got this!" Karai answered, as she shifted into snake mode and fought Blade before wrapping herself around his body.

"All right. Now let's see what's really going on in that mind of his." Sunset said, as she touched her horn to Blade's and could suddenly see his memories.

The first memory she saw was a normal Blade Swipe with less raggedy looking mane and no scar on his face in Canterlot training with other guards. The second memory was of him entering a portal and was being experimented on by the Kraang who was filling him up with mutagen. Sunset's horn disconnected from Blade's before she could see more of his memories. The bad ninja pony broke free form Karai and knocked the two into Leo who rolled across the floor.

"What did you just do to me?" Blade demanded, only for Sunset, Leo, and Karai to get up.

"Are you three ok?" applejack asked.

"We're fine." Karai confirmed.

Leo and Twilight noticed Sunset looking in Blade's direction with a shocked look, "Sunset, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"What did you see?" Leo inquired.

Sunset spoke to Blade while hoof pointing at him, "You... You're a mutant!"

"What?!" the New York ninjas asked in shock.

Blade Swipe was taken aback by Sunset's claim, and asked, "How do you know?"

"I saw your memories. You were a regular pony here until you were mutated by the Kraang." Sunset explained.

"Dude, then you really are like us." Mikey gasped.

"Like you?" Blade wondered in confusion.

Leo spoke up, "My brothers are I are mutants as well."

"Except we're actually turtles." Mikey added.

"Turtles?" Blade raised a brow.

"Yeah, we're not from this world." Donnie answered.

Twilight spoke up, "Blade, tell us. We want to know how you became a mutant."

"From one mutant to another." Leo added.

Blade looked at the group seeing how curious they were, and answered, "Very well. You want to know the truth. I'll tell you." he snapped his fingers making the Dusk Ninjas vanish to show he won't do anything dirty. He then used his magic to project his memory in front of the group like a TV. And he began narrating.

 _"Decades ago I was a normal pony training to be a royal guard in Canterlot. I was the top of my class and role model to the others. Then it was the night before Graduation, I saw a glowing light outside the barracks. I went to investigate and saw a portal appear out of nowhere. Consumed by curiosity, I stepped through it and found myself in another dimension. A dimension home to one of the most vile heartless creatures that ever existed. The Kraang."_ he explained as the group saw the flashback of Blade being restrained by Kraang droids.

The mutant pony continued, as the flashback showed his past self strapped to a construction table surrounded by androids, _"They kept me prisoner and subjected me to horrible experiments by injecting me with a substance they called mutagen. Then slowly but surely my body underwent a mutation turning me into what you see before you,"_ he explained while hearing his own screams from the memory while watching his hoofs mutate into hands, _"After months of hardships I escaped through one of their portals back to Equestria,"_ he said as they saw the flashback showed past Blade get the scar on his cheek from being attacked by a Kraang droid, _"I had hoped my fellow soldiers would be overjoyed to see me return. I was wrong. When I tried to reconnect with them, they didn't recognize me, nor were they even willing to hear me out. I was a monster in their eyes. A freak! No matter where I went in Equestria or what species I tried to associate with they never accepted me. So many rejections and ostracizing by my own kind led me to become bitter to ponykind. I knew if I was to survive on my own I needed to be stronger. Luckily my training in the royal guards hadn't dwindled during my imprisonment, but that alone wouldn't keep me alive forever so I found a new form of combat. Ninjitsu."_

"Good choice, brah." Mikey agreed, only to be shushed by the others.

Blade continued with his story, _"I trained myself day in and day out in perfecting the art of the ninja, while using my bitterness against Equestria to fuel my drive. When I was ready I set out to test my skills against Equestria's greatest thieves, criminals, and outlaws. For fifty years I've been in hiding from the outside world, only making my appearance known to those I saw as worthy opponents. And now you know of my existence."_

"Fifty years?" Casey asked, "But you don't look like you're that old."

Blade smirked, and explained, "Amazing what the mutagen is capable of. As it seeped into my bloodstream it not only altered my DNA and physical stature, it also slowed down my aging process."

"Not my choice for wanting to look young." Rarity said feeling disturbed.

"So what's with the ninjas here?" Raph asked, "We know they're not real."

"Raph's right. They're shadows," Twilight noted, "Is this some kind of spell you concocted?"

"Not so much, Princess," Blade answered, "During my travels I happened to discover an old grimoire in a temple deep in the heart of the Equestria Jungle."

"A grim what-now?" Mikey asked.

Twilight elucidated, "A grimoire is book said to contain great magical power."

"Correct," Blade nodded, "The power of the grimoire had increased my magical prowess better than it ever could've been. It gave me the power to summon these Dusk Ninjas to do my bidding."

Shini spoke bluntly, "You are one serious messed up akuma."

"What was that?" Blade asked sensing the sound of that insult.

Leo spoke up while trying to sound nicer, "Blade, we understand where you're coming from."

"It's tragic what the Kraang did to you." April agreed.

"But taking your frustration out on ponykind?" Starlight asked.

"This path is only going to lead you to more pain down the line." Karai warned him.

"If the pain is inevitable, then I shall bear it on my shoulders." Blade answered.

"Life isn't all about revenge, brah," Mikey said, "Why don't you just give up on this crazy life and have pizza with us?"

"Your sentimental words will not sway me."

"You have every right to feel bitter about how ponies treated you back in the past, but the past is in the past." Twilight explained.

"Yeah. Live in the now for a change, dude." Casey added.

"We can help get you back into society, the ponies today aren't as judgmental as they were back then." Pinkie put in.

"It's already too late for me." Blade shook his head.

"It's only too late when you've given up hope." Leo said.

"And somewhere in there has to be the old Blade Swipe who still holds onto hope." Sunset believed.

"He was weak and foolish, but I am not," Blade answered, coming off as sounding more like Shredder than the turtles compared him to before. Blade having nothing more to say to them announced to his minions, "Dusk Ninjas, attack!" the shadow ninja ponies resumed fighting the heroes who defended themselves.

Twilight flew around striking Dusk Ninjas, before seeing Blade and Leo clashing with their swords like before. She thought to herself, 'Have to concentrate enough. Aim... Don't miss,' she aimed her horn at Leo and Blade, before calling out, "Leo!" Leo looked at Twilight, and quickly caught onto her plan and jumped away. Blade wasn't so fast to catch on and saw Twilight send a blast of her magic right at him. The blast collided with him sending him crashing into the wall injuring him.

"You got him!" Pinkie cheered.

Blade groaned before looking over to see the ninjas looking ready to corner him. Knowing he had no other choice, called out to his minions, "Dusk Ninjas, retreat!" the remaining Dusk Ninjas swarmed around their master creating a barrier around him, and they vanished into the shadows.

"No! Got away again!" Raph groaned.

"It's probably for the best, Raph." Sunset replied, seeing as how everyone was too tired from the fight. Even Mikey fainted on his back showing how tired he really was.

"I guess you're right." the hot headed mutant admitted.

"And the good news is we got some information on Blade Swipe." Twilight said hoping to brighten their spirits.

"If he was once a guard in training, you think the Princess would know about him?" Karai asked.

"Yes," Twilight confirmed, "Princess Celestia knows every guard that ever served her even those that were in-training."

"Let's hope so," Shining Armor said, "When I was in training to be a guard no record in the hall ever mentioned of anypony named Blade Swipe."

"I kinda feel bad for the guy." Mikey said.

"You feel bad for an enemy?" Applejack asked.

"Well, you heard him, didn't you? The Kraang messed up his life and was shunned by all the ponies when he returned."

"Even so, that doesn't justify his actions onto any pony who's innocent." Leo replied.

"Next time we meet we have to bring him in." Sunset added, as the others agreed.

Meanwhile Blade had returned to his lair stumbling around from exhaustion while removing his armor pads before plopping into his arm chair. He panted, before looking at a table were a black book with strange writings engraved on it and the center baring the sigil of what looked like a triangle merged with a nine pointed star, "Next time we fight, I will have more magic at my disposal. And you ninjas will fall at my hands." he laughed to himself.

* * *

That night at the Crystal Empire, Sunset was alone in her guest room contemplating on what happened, "I want to be mad at him for what he's done, but Mikey's also right. We can't blame him for what happened to him. He never asked to become a mutant. I don't know what to feel about this." she looked down in confusion.

"Sympathizing with an enemy is not wrong," Sunset looked up and saw Master Splinter in the room, "It shows you can see why one is driven to such ambitions."

"Master Splinter!" the unicorn gasped, "Seeing you is such a relief."

"As it is to see you, my student." Splinter smiled.

"Sensei, Blade Swipe may be out to get us and has hatred for ponykind because they shunned him for what he is. But I know it's not his fault. The Kraang turned him into a mutant. And when I read his mind I could still feel a faint glimmer of hope inside him. Do you think that bit of hope can be reached?"

Splinter answered her, "Even the tiniest bits of light can be found in the deepest of darkness, Sunset Shimmer. If you believe there is any hope of saving Blade from the darkness then you must follow what your heart is telling you."

"Thank you, sensei. I won't let Blade Swipe become worse than the Shredder." Sunset looked up and saw no sign of Splinter. She looked around, but eventually accepted that she really was talking with sensei before hitting the sack.

 **(And there you have it. Blade Swipe much like Tiger Claw and even Leatherhead was experimented on by the Kraang robbing him of his humanity. With this new knowledge will the heroes be able to stop Blade while also saving him? Stay tuned next time.)**


	9. A New Technique

**(And I'm back with my newest installment. Shocking wasn't it finding out the secret about Blade Swipe? Well, there's much more to come now. Enjoy.)**

After the events that happened in the Crystal Empire, Twilight sent a message to Princess Celestia hoping she could meet with them about the situation. The Princess answered in a letter stating she would come to the Crystal Empire in the morning, so the group stayed in the Crystal Empire overnight.

The next morning as the group was enjoying breakfast, the doors opened and Celestia walked in with one of the guards announcing, "Her royal Highness, Princess Celestia!"

The group got up, and the ninjas bowed, "Welcome, Princess Celestia." they greeted her.

"Good morning, Princess." Twilight greeted her mentor.

"And a good morning to all of you." Celestia greeted them.

"Isn't Princess Luna joining us?" Shini wondered.

"I left Luna in charge of Canterlot while I'm here," Celestia answered, and decided to get down to business, "Now then, you're certain the enemy you mentioned about over a week ago is named Blade Swipe?"

"That's right, Princess," Sunset confirmed, "I looked into his mind as well. He was once a guard in training years ago."

Celestia sighed, "And all this time I thought he vanished into thin air."

"Technically he did for awhile, but he returned not as his former self." Donnie noted.

"You mentioned he was turned into a mutant by the alien creatures you've been fighting called the Kraang?" Celestia asked.

"Correct," Leo confirmed, "Princess, the Kraang were some of the most viscous aliens in our world and the ten dimensions. The mutagen they experimented with is what made me and and brothers who we are."

"And it made Blade the way he is too." April added.

Celestia spoke, "I did know Blade well, but I could never imagine he'd become the way you've mentioned him in your letter."

"The mutagen can do more than just alter one's physical appearance," Donnie said, "It can mess with the mind as well."

"Yeah. It messed with mine good." Karai said knowing that personally.

"Plus with what the Kraang did to him and ponies running in fear of him is enough to make anyone lose hope in anything." Raph put in.

"Even so, the Blade I knew back then was a dedicated trainee with an ambition." Celestia began, as she reminisced about fifty years ago.

* * *

 _Celestia was taking a nightly stroll around the castle before taking a detour by the guards training field. She spotted Blade was training against some practice dummies by using his magic to keep a sword up and struck some of the dummies. He was galloping around to perfect his speed while pretending he was being attacked. He finally channeled his magic into his sword giving it a lightning charge and zapped the last training dummy. He sheathed his sword and powered his magic down._

 _She approached and spoke, "An impressive display, Blade Swipe."_

 _Blade gasped while feeling startled, "Princess Celestia! Good evening."_

 _"And a good evening to you." Celestia greeted._

 _"What brings you out so late this night?" he inquired._

 _"I was just taking a stroll. And I could ask the same of you," Celestia replied, "Has your instructor got you running solo night training?"_

 _"This is more personal training outside our usual drills," Blade explained, "Graduation is not too far away and I wanna make sure I'm in the best of shape in mind and body so I can pass."_

 _Celestia approached, "Why do you want to be a royal guard, Blade?"_

 _Blade did a double take at the princess' question, before answering, "Well, who wouldn't? A chance to serve at the great princess' side is an honor. However, if I'm being honest, I joined because I want to protect those I care about. My parents, my little sister, and my comrades. When I discovered my talent with the sword I knew I was destined to be a protector. And the greatest kind of protector would be with the royal guards. I'm hoping I can prove my worth as a guardian to not only you but to everypony I care about."_

 _Celestia smiled, and used her wing to hold him close to her, making the unicorn get flustered, "You have a good heart, Blade Swipe. Being a guard isn't just about being the fastest or the strongest. It's about being willing to put the safety of others ahead of yourself. I know you will make a fine member of the royal guard." she smiled down at him._

 _Blade blushed at Celestia's kind words, before snapping out of his stupor, "I better turn in for the night. Tomorrow's drills are going to be tougher and longer. Goodnight, Princess." he took his leave._

 _"Goodnight, Blade." she bid him a goodnight._

* * *

Celestia's flashback ended, as she spoke up, "I'm just so surprised he's fallen so deep."

"I want to believe that there's still a part of the old Blade Swipe in there." Sunset said.

"How can you say that, Sunset Shimmer?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Call it a gut instinct, but I feel like the Blade Swipe Princess Celestia remembers is still somewhere inside him." she explained.

"I'm pretty sure fifty years is a long enough time for that side to be completely erased." Raph said skeptically.

"Yeah I mean it was less than twenty years since Shred-head went bad," Casey began, "Fifty seems to be more than enough."

"You guys really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that." Leo said.

"I agree with Leo," Twilight stood up, "There's always a chance the pony he used to be is still a part of him."

"If there is, it'll take a lot to help him remember." Karai noted.

"Master Splinter would want us to have faith," Sunset explained, "Even the tiniest bits of light can be found in the deepest of darkness."

The group was moved by Sunset's words, while the ninjas could tell that was wisdom straight from Splinter's mouth. The moment didn't last long, as the doors flung open and two Crystal guards came inside, "Your excellencies!" one of them called.

"What's the situation?" Cadence asked, as she and Shining Armor stood ready much to everyone's worry.

"We were on patrol and Crystal Thunder got attacked by one of the Mountain Snow beasts."

"Oh, not one of those." Pinkie shivered recalling the one she ran into when first traveling to Yak Yakistan.

"How is Crystal Thunder?" Shining Armor inquired.

"He's ok, but his one leg got busted while fending off against the creature." the guard explained.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy gasped.

Leo hearing this spoke up, "Take me to him. I may be able to help."

The guards were curious by Leo's request, until Cadence spoke, "Take Leo to him." the guards nodded and showed Leo off, while the rest of the group followed him.

* * *

They went to the hospital wing as, a few more guards were stationed around a bed with one stallion laying down with its right back leg propped up in a sling. When the group entered, Shining Armor spoke, "Crystal Thunder, how do you feel?"

"Oh, other than my leg broken, never better." the guard answered in playful sarcasm.

"Maybe I can help you." Leo offered.

"You? How?" Crystal Thunder asked.

"I know a technique that can have you on your hooves in no time," Leo answered, as he went to the guard's leg, "Just hold still and relax," and with that Leo started forming hand signs while chanting in Japanese, "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." as Leo chanted, his hands glowed as he laid them on the guard's leg.

The girls, Spike, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, and the guards watched in awe at what Leo was performing. When Leo's hands stopped glowing, he spoke to the guard, "How do you feel now?"

Crystal Thunder raised his leg out of the sling before moving it more, "I don't believe it. My leg is good as new!" the rest of the guards gasped, as their comrade stood up on his hooves and trotted around, "Sir, what kind of magic was that?"

"That wasn't magic," Leo answered, "It's a technique I learned from my late master."

"Excellent work, Leonardo. Truly an impressive feat." Celestia commended him.

"Thank you, Princess." he bowed his head.

"What kind of technique was that though?" Rarity wondered.

"It is an ancient technique that has been past down for many generations. It's known as the Healing Hands. This was something Master Splinter once taught me. And I was able to use it not just to heal myself but to heal my brothers and Casey, while Master Splinter healed April from the snake venom that Karai placed on them."

"Father also used that technique to remove the brain worm that was inside my head." Karai added.

Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight gasped together, "Wow."

Leo sensing their curiosity, spoke up, "Would you three like to know its secrets?"

Twilight spoke up, while sounding excited, "Oh, yes please. This is something I want to learn."

"Me too." Starlight voiced her excitement.

Sunset answered, "I'm all for it too...except there's only one problem. We have hooves, not hands." Sunset reminded Leo.

"Not a problem," Twilight replied, "There is a spell that can project aura hands over our hooves. It could make it easy for us to perform the technique. It's how I was able to hold my weapon while fighting against Blade and the Dusk ninjas."

"Can you teach us it?" Starlight asked.

"Of course." Twilight offered, as she showed her two friends off while Leo followed to keep an eye on them.

"Ok, so while Leo's teaching them, let's check some more of this empire out." Mikey suggested.

"I'm all for it." Shini agreed.

"We'll show you around." Cadence offered, as she, Shining, and Celestia led them off.

* * *

Later on inside a room within the castle, Twilight had finished teaching Sunset and Starlight the spell allowing them to project magical aura hands on their hooves, "Amazing." Sunset gasped.

"This can be very useful." Starlight admitted.

"I knew it would." Twilight nodded.

"Very impressive. Are you three ready?" Leo asked, as he was ready to begin. The three nodded, "Very well. Together with me..."

The four made hand signs, and the girls followed along with Leo, "Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. Mu. Ryo. Ju. Son. E. Sai. Nyu. Rai." As they changed the girls magic aura started glowing brighter. They continued practicing while following Leo's words.

After they finished, Leo spoke to the three, "That's good work, girls. Keep practicing and you'll be naturals at this."

"And with a technique like this we can heal just about any injury we may receive." Starlight said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Starlight." Sunset warned her.

"Sunset Shimmer's right," Leo confirmed, "A technique like this can only heal so many types of injuries, but it can't heal everything."

"Don't worry, Leo," Twilight said, "We'll be sure to use this technique with care."

"See that you do." Leo nodded with confidence in them.

"Come on, if we hurry we can catch up with the others." Twilight said, as the four headed off to find their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in Blade's lair, the mutant pony was using his magic to project a memory from his past. The memory being displayed was of him as a younger normal pony playing around with a little unicorn filly. She had an aqua blue coat, gamboge eyes, and her mane and tail were colored mint green, with her mane tied in a little ponytail. Blade watched the memory of himself playing with his kid sister like happy siblings. He couldn't help but smile while watching, until a dark voice spoke up.

"You're watching this again?" Blade's head shot up but sighed. The voice continued as it came from the darkness of the cave, "How long are you going to continue to torment yourself by looking back on these sentimental moments?"

Blade answered, "It's memories like these that make me feel truly alive."

"It's the thrill of fighting worthy opponents is what makes you feel alive. Besides she like all the others has probably forgot you even existed. And for all we know would fear the sight of you just as everypony else."

Blade was pondering on what he was being told, "But would she really?"

"Blade Swipe, I am your only friend. I would never betray you or leave you alone unlike those others," from the darkness flew in the crow that's been at his side with its eyes glowing red. Coming out of it was the voice that was speaking to him, "Remember how the Kraang robbed you of everything, and your fellow ponies labeling you a monster. Continue to let your hatred guide you, and you will be stronger."

Blade sighed, "I understand," he looked at the memory of himself and his little sister while thinking, 'Melody.'

 **(And there you go. Celestia told them her memory of Blade, and Leo taught Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight a new technique. But something new is up with Blade. Who is this crow who feeds him these words to make him doubt? Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	10. Team Up

**(Welcome to my next installment. This one's featuring the turtles and ninjas meeting some more of the girls friends, while also running into one of their old enemies.)**

It was one afternoon in Ponyville, at Twilight's castle the girls, Spike, and their guests from New York were currently busy setting up the dining hall for a party. Rarity was tying ribbons around making sure each one was tied in a perfect bow. Twilight, Starlight, April, and Applejack were busy setting the table. The turtle/pony brothers were cleaning up, while Leo and Raph made sure Mikey wasn't slacking off.

"Everything's looking good, guys." Twilight stated.

"Thanks. So who's coming to this party anyway?" Leo inquired.

"Just some other close friends of ours." Twilight answered.

"And some you haven't met yet." Spike added.

"Anything we should know about them, just in case?" Karai inquired.

"Well, one of them is still new to friendship." Spike explained.

"Do we even wanna know?" Raph asked.

"You'll find out," Twilight began, "And, Raph, don't take this the wrong way, but when they get here don't start anything."

"Why're you telling me this?" Raph asked feeling irked.

"Maybe because you have a habit of picking fights for no reason." Sunset reminded him.

"Not all the time!" Raph argued.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time." Donnie answered bluntly.

Raph growled, as he got into Donnie's face, until Leo came between them, "All right, enough!"

"Well, if I have to behave myself then so does Mikey." Raph said.

"Hey, I behave myself." Mikey argued.

"No you don't." his brothers answered collectively.

Pinkie jumped into the room, "They're here! They're here!" Everyone looked and saw entering was four individuals. One they recognized as Sunburst, another was a unicorn who April recognized as a certain girl she bunked with at Camp Everfree, a bright green and orange insect creature, and a blue dragoness, "Welcome, everypony... And dragon." Twilight greeted, as the dragon smirked.

"Thorax! Ember!" Spike ran up to the dragoness and insect creature.

"Good to see you, Spike." the being identified as Thorax hugged him.

"Yeah. Good to see ya." the dragoness named Ember said, as she awkwardly tried wrapping her arms around Spike, but eventually hugged him.

"You're getting there." Spike commended her.

"Sunburst! Trixie!" Starlight hugged her two friends.

"It's great to see you, Starlight." Sunburst greeted her.

"As always." Trixie added.

Fluttershy looked around, "Anybody seen Discord?"

Suddenly Trixie's had was raised up to reveal Discord had been squatting on Trixie's head while hiding underneath her hat, "Right here," Trixie shrieked, as Discord dismounted and presented himself, "Discord has arrived!"

"He really knows how to make an entrance." Shini told Karai and April.

Twilight looked around, "Good to see you all could make it. Now allow me to go around and introduce everypony," she stood before her ninja allies, "These are friends of ours from another world. This is Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai, Shinigami, and Sunset Shimmer."

The ninjas waved and greeted in their own ways. The Princess of Friendship continued, "And these are some of our closer friends. You already know Sunburst and Discord. This is Thorax; King of the Changelings. This is Princess Ember; Lord of the Dragons. And this is..."

"Trixie!" the group gasped.

"Oh, so you have heard of the great and powerful Trixie, have you?" Trixie asked smugly.

"Sort of." April replied.

"A pleasure to finally meet you all," Thorax began, "Twilight's told me so much about you in her letters."

"Yeah, she told me you four are mutants was it?" Ember asked the brothers.

"She's right, though where we're from we're not ponies." Donnie explained.

"We're actually turtles." Leo added.

"Right." Ember replied.

* * *

And so both sides eagerly got to know one another, "So, Thorax, you're the leader of the changeling race?" Karai asked.

"That's right. Thanks to Starlight, Trixie, Discord's help I was able to overthrow our former Queen and become the new leader."

Leo spoke, "Twilight told us your kind has the ability to feed off love for power."

"That's true, but once we learned to share love we underwent a change." Thorax posed as an example.

"She also said you changelings have the ability to change into others?" Donnie asked.

"That's right." Thorax confirmed, as he started changing shape into everyone in the room one by one.

"Dude, shape shifting is so metal!" Casey cheered.

"And cool!" Mikey said, as he was posing and moving around weirdly, while Thorax who changed into Mikey was mirroring his movements no matter how awkward they were. Suddenly there was a loud knock as the castle doors, "Oh! That'll be our grub. Be right back." he left to get their food.

"I'll come with." Pinkie followed Mikey.

Raph and April were speaking to Ember, "So it's thanks to Spike you became Dragon Lord?" April asked.

"Yeah. He went out of his way to do something no dragon would ever do for another dragon." Ember explained still feeling glad he did what he did.

"Yeah, Spike told us you dragons only think about eating, sleeping, and just pillaging." Raph noted.

"Raph!" April scolded.

"No. He's right," Ember admitted, "I mean for a long time we've dragons had just always did the same and never considered that there's more to life than what we ever tried to know. But thanks to Spike, I'm learning about friendship and how to express my emotions. Which is something I never really do."

"But it works." Thorax nudged her.

Discord popped in, "Oh, yes. I find bottling up emotions and not telling anypony what's really on your mind is just uncouth."

"Tell me about it." Starlight groaned from the memory, while Trixie shuddered.

Suddenly Mikey and Pinkie came back carrying some pizza boxes, "Pizza time, guys!" Mikey cheered, grabbing everyone's attention.

"All right! I'm famished." Thorax said eagerly.

Spike nudged Ember, "You're gonna love this, Ember. It's a favorite in the turtles world."

"If you say so, Spike." Ember answered, feeling willing to open to new things.

Soon, everyone was seated at the table, as Mikey was holding the first pizza in his hands, "Yes, friends, the new Turbo Ginsu! Whoo-hoo!" he tossed it up in the air. Leo started using his swords to slice and dice the pizza into perfect slices that was each landing on everyone's plate. This in turn left everyone impressed at Leo's sword skills, "It dices, it slices...and yet makes French fries in three different-" suddenly a slice each landed on Twilight and Rarity's heads, "Whoops!" Mikey and Leo cringed.

"Oohh my hair!" Rarity cried, as some like Discord, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Spike, and Ember laughed.

Twilight groaned, noticing Trixie and Discord seemed to be laughing at her misfortune more than Rarity's. Leo spoke to the two ponies, "Sorry about that Twilight. Rarity." he said sheepishly.

Twilight answered, as she levitated the slice off her head, "It's alright Leo. No harm done."

Rarity groaned as she levitated her slice off, before getting her makeup kit out and prepped herself, "Yes...No harm done indeed."

"Eat while it's hot and sticky!" Mikey cheered, as they began eating.

As Ember bit into her slice, her eyes lit up, "Wow. This is actually very good."

"Told ya." Spike said, as they ate.

"Well, at least Ember's finally eating the food and not the castle." Twilight whispered to Starlight who giggled sheepishly.

Meanwhile in Blade's lair, the mutant pony was looking through the grimoire he acquired learning more spells and magic from it to make him stronger. He was soaking in the dark magic from it, until he felt a surge in his magic, "Something is on the move." He summoned a magic screen and saw a small swarm of regular changelings flying for Ponyville, and among them he spotted a bigger and familiar one, "Well, what do you know?" he smirked.

* * *

Back at the castle, Spike spoke to Ember, "So, Ember, how're things with ruling the dragons?"

"Pretty good. Thorax was right, letting my feelings show in a calmer manner is getting through to most of the dragons about how I feel about things." Ember admitted.

"That's good to hear." Twilight smiled.

"So what about you, Thorax?" Spike asked, "Are your subjects continuing to question your ruling?"

"Not as much," Thorax admitted, "I did what Ember told me to do by being more assertive and showing I can be a strong and effective ruler."

"Sounds like progress to me." Applejack noted.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, there are still some changelings out there still loyal to Chrysalis." Thorax sighed.

"Don't worry, Thoax," Ember began, "If you ever see them, use some of that assertiveness I taught you and eventually they'll crack down and join you."

"Huh. Sounds like my kind of method," Raph admitted, "You're all right, Ember."

"Thanks." Ember smiled.

"Well, if I were you Thorax I'd just simply resort to making them follow you against their will," Discord explained, "I mean when I did it to the girls it worked wonders, and Starlight made it work like a charm too."

"Discord, we really don't have to talk about that right now." Starlight said feeling uncomfortable.

"Killjoy." Discord grumbled, while crossing his arms.

"Well, it's nice to see the both of you are proving to be affective rulers in your own ways." Leo said.

"Yeah. I'm still managing the new Foot Clan, so I can relate." Karai added.

Everyone continued to enjoy getting to know one another until, Pinkie gasped, "Oh, no! Girls, my knee is feeling pinchy!"

"So?" Ember asked in confusion.

"It means something scary is about to happen!" Pinkie cried.

"Is she serious?" Ember asked the group.

"Very serious." Rarity confirmed.

"We better see what this is about." Leo said, as they got up.

"Allow me." Discord snapped his digits and they were outside the castle, and could hear screams of fright coming from town.

"Something really must be scary if we can hear screams from here." Shini said.

"We better check it out. Come on." Leo ordered, as they all headed for town.

* * *

When they reached town, to their shock they saw many unchanged changelings swarming around sucking out love from innocent ponies, "Changelings!" Twilight gasped.

"Guess these are those non reformed ones?" Donnie asked Thorax.

Thorax nodded and called out, "Stop!" the changelings ceased their swarming and turned to their brother, "What do you all think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"This does not concern you, Thorax." one hissed.

"I am the changeling leader now, it concerns me most." Thorax explained still making sure to keep up his toughness.

"Our true leader is Chrysalis, and she will always be our leader." another rogue hissed.

"Don't you understand? She only wants you to think what she wants you to believe." Starlight tried to help them see reason.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke, "You heard them. They know where their loyalties reside." descending down from above was Chrysalis looking as sadistic as ever.

"Whoa." Leo gasped.

"That's the changeling Queen?" April asked.

"And I thought Dregg was gross to look at." Raph gagged.

"That is sick and not in a good way." Casey feared.

"No kidding." Ember agreed.

Chrysalis peered around taking note of the new faces mixed with familiar ones, "And who have we here?"

Leo stepped forward, "We are ninjas, and if you're here to cause trouble, well I can promise you we won't let that happen."

"What he said." Mikey added.

"You're joking, right?" Chrysalis asked not feeling intimidated.

"We don't joke." April assured her, while activating her magic.

"You can leave quietly or by force." Twilight gave her the options.

"How about you leave quietly or by force?" Chrysalis turned the question on her and the others.

"Get her!" Raph shouted, as they went into battle while the rogue changelings defended their Queen.

Ember and Spike were blowing fire at some of the insect creatures, making them back off, but flew around to attack them. Before they could Mikey jumped in shouting, "Booyakasha!" he nailed the two knocking them to the ground.

Ember looked at the party dude and asked, "Booyakasha? What's that supposed to mean?"

Karai who dodged an aerial attack from a changeling answered her, "I asked that myself."

Mikey answered, "Doesn't have to mean anything. It's just fun to shout. Go on try it."

Ember seeing a changeling coming at her. She fought it before shouting, "Booyakasha!" she spat fire at her target that fell to the ground looking burned, "Huh, that did feel good to shout." Ember admitted.

"Told ya so." Mikey said, as they resumed fighting.

"Goongala!" Casey knocked some exploding hockey pucks at three changelings that exploded resulting in their senses being distorted. The pegasus vigilante flew in and swatted them with his goalie stick, "Oh, yeah!"

"Goongala?" Thorax pondered, "Now there's a battle cry I can get behind."

As Leo, Twilight, and Starlight fought Chrysalis, the so-called Queen was using her own magic to try and blast at them, but they were too quick. Chrysalis then changed into Leo and fought him hand to hand. Leo spoke to her, "You changelings may be able to take on anypony's form. Even mine. But you don't have my skills!" he used his ninjitsu to overpower her and knocked her into a tree.

Chrysalis resumed her real form and growled, "Lucky shot."

"Is it luck?" Twilight asked, as she flew at Leo's side, "Because to me it's just you relying so hard on deception and love stealing you have no power of your own."

"We gave you a chance, but you ignored it." Starlight reminded her.

"I will never be swayed by your words!" Chrysalis hissed, "Show no mercy, changelings!" The changelings banned together and were ready to attack together, until coming out from the shadows were Blade's Dusk Ninjas, "What?" the Queen gasped.

"The Dusk Ninjas?" Karai asked in confusion.

"Oh, great." Donnie sighed.

"Fighting one army was bad enough." Raph added.

Chrysalis frowned at the Dusk Ninjas, "Away with you fools!" she ordered but they did not budge.

"They don't take orders from you, Chrysalis." came a voice, as Blade Swipe walked onto the scene.

"Who is that guy?" Ember asked the ninja.

"His name's Blade Swipe," Sunset explained, "He's a ninja and a mutant like the turtles. Except he's not from their world."

Chrysalis turned her attention towards Blade, and spoke to him, "This has nothing to do with you. So I suggest you get lost."

"Pretty big words from a washed up queen." Blade snarked.

"Washed up?!" Chrysalis asked taking offense.

"That's right. Look at yourself. You were the Queen of an entire race and they've deserted you because they wised up and saw you're nothing. Now look at you, a pitiful parasite roaming Equestria trying to pick up any stragglers who've yet to open their eyes to the truth. It's so sad it's pathetic. And I'm sure everypony here questions why they were ever scared of you."

"Oh, snap! Burn." Mikey chuckled with Casey.

Chrysalis frowned, "You dare speak to me in that tone? I think it's time I showed you who is the true wash-up." She engaged Blade who fought her hand to hand, while dodging any magic blasts from her horn.

Blade called to his minions, "Attack the changelings, but do no harm to the others!" The Dusk Ninjas engaged the rogue changelings, much to everyone's surprise.

"Am I seeing things, or are they helping us?" Rainbow asked.

"If you're seeing things, then so am I." Applejack replied.

"Let's not complain, and use this to our advantage." April replied, as she used her magic to throw her tessen whacking into the face of one changeling.

So both teams fought side by side against the rogue changelings, while Blade fought Chrysalis. Taking them by surprise, Leo and Twilight jumped in to assist their supposed enemy, "Not that we're ungrateful, Blade, but what's your game here?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, why're you helping us?" Leo inquired.

"You are familiar of the phrase 'The enemies of my enemy is a friend', right?" he asked, "Well, let's just say I despise her for all the trickery and deception she's committed. Everypony looked to me as a monster, but there are worse ones out there." he glared at Chrysalis.

Chrysalis dove down at them, as the three used their weapons to block her horn strikes, before pushing her back. Chrysalis looked around before spotting two fillies named Toola Roola and Coconut Cream. She smirked and flew from her spot in their direction. Twilight and Leo seeing her game, called out to the fillies, "Girls, get away from there!"

The two seeing Chrysalis on top of them screamed in fright. Chrysalis was about to blast them with her magic, only for Blade to slide onto the scene and used his blade to deflect the blast elsewhere. The two kids looked up at Blade in shock, before he spoke to them, "Quickly run!" the two ran for cover, as Blade channeled lightning magic into his sword and fired a blast at Chrysalis throwing her off balance.

Taking advantage of the situation, Starlight blasted her from behind with a magic blast distorting her even more. Karai galloped in before shifting into snake mode. She hissed before launching herself at Chrysalis wrapping herself around the queen's body

With the final touch, Leo jumped in and delivered a punch to her face sending her crashing down onto the ground. She groaned and saw Leo and Blade standing above her triumphantly, while noticing her followers were defeated as well, but remained standing. Blade turned to them, "Take a look at your so called queen, changelings. Defeated in such a manner after talking such a big game. Is this really somepony you want for your leader?"

"That was a very pathetic defeat." one admitted.

"Even I lasted longer than her." another added.

"But who will we follow?" a third asked.

"I think you're better off following the new ruler of your kind," Blade motioned to Thorax, "After all, you notice how strong he was when fighting you. If that's not a fitting ruler then what is a fitting ruler?"

The changelings turned to Thorax, "We would be willing to join you, but can we really change like the others?"

"Give it a try," Thorax began, "Share love instead of taking it."

"Don't you dare!" Chrysalis ordered.

The changelings looked to her with disgust as they shared love like the other changelings and transformed into the new changeling forms like the rest. They looked at each other and smiled feeling better than ever. Blade turned to Chrysalis looking smug, "Your stragglers have wised up. Question is now can you?"

Twilight, Starlight, and the others surrounded her, as Starlight spoke, "We gave you the chance to join us. Even though you rejected our offer, it still stands even to somepony like you."

"Your call, Chrysalis." Leo told her.

Chrysalis frowned, "I'd rather go to Tartarus than join you! Enjoy your victory while you can. But mark my words, I will be back!" she vanished.

"She's got issues." Ember told the group.

"No kidding." Shini agreed.

Blade sheathed his weapon, as Toola Roola and Coconut Cream approached, "Uh, Mr?" Toola Roola began.

Blade Swipe looked down at him, and to his surprise saw them smiling at him. Coconut Cream spoke happily, "Thank you so much for saving us."

Blade was taken aback by their words, but cleared his throat and acted professional, "It was nothing." the two fillies hugged his hoofs legs before galloping off. Blade watched still feeling moved by their show of kindness, until Leo spoke up.

"Thanks for your help, Blade. We really appreciate it."

Blade turned back to Leo and this others scowling, and answered, "Don't mistake my actions for being helpful. I didn't do it for any of you. I did it for myself. Nothing more."

"You can say that all you want, but lying to yourself gets you nowhere." Sunset called him out.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Blade denied.

"Sunset Shimmer is right, Blade, "April started, "What you did back there, saving those fillies, and convincing the changelings to join Thorax. That doesn't sound like somepony who has given up hope."

"There is good in you, Blade. And you know it." Twilight added. Blade glanced away.

"Dude, you don't' have to be ashamed of it." Casey noted.

"They're right. You don't have to close yourself off anymore." Karai put in.

"Join us, Blade. We can help you." Leo offered his hand to Blade.

Blade looked to Leo's hand and to the others who were hopeful. Unfortunately, Blade never gave Leo his hand, "Next time we meet it won't be as allies. Ninjas, we're leaving!" he ordered, before vanishing along with his army.

Leo sighed, as Twilight comforted him, "Don't worry, Leo. There's still a chance."

Ember groaned, as she fell to the ground, "Ember!" Spike called, as he went to her, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but one of those changelings bit me in my leg hard." she groaned, while looking at her leg.

"Here, let me take a look," Twilight said, as she went to Ember's leg and spoke to her, "I can fix this. But you need to hold still and relax," Ember did so, as Twilight used her magic to give herself aura hands and started the healing hands technique, "Rin. Pyo. Toh. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." suddenly Ember's leg started healing, and she got up.

"Hey! My leg is all right. What'd you do?" she asked the Princess.

"A technique taught by a friend." she smiled at Leo who blushed.

"I wish I could do that technique." Trixie said enviously.

"Don't worry, Trixie, I can teach you it." Starlight offered, much to Twilight's ire.

The changelings kneeled before Thorax, "We shall humbly live by your side, King Thorax." they spoke to him.

"Thank you. You've all made a wise choice, and I assure you it was not the wrong one." Thorax promised.

"So now that we're all friends here, can we go back to the palace and finish our pizza?" Mikey asked.

"Sounds good to me." Raph admitted.

"Same here." Sunburst agreed.

"So let's go," Discord began, "Last one there is a smelly egg!" he zipped off, followed by the others racing after him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Blade's lair, the mutant pony placed his weapon against a wall, as the crow flew in and spoke, "Don't think I didn't see what went on in Ponyville."

Blade looked at him, "Sometimes I wonder if you're more hawk than crow."

"I noticed what you did with those children and I still question if you're truly serious and no longer care about pony kind." the bird questioned him.

"I acted on impulse." Blade argued.

"Was it impulse? Or are they right and you still have hope that ponies would accept you?" the crow continued to pry. Blade out of anger grabbed a ninja star and threw it at the crow who flew away before it could impale him, "Did I touch a nerve?"

"Watch yourself," Blade warned the bird, "The next time we meet I will not hesitate to destroy them."

"I'll hold you to it." the crow flew off, leaving Blade to himself who was trying to put his heroic act out of his head.

 **(That's it for now. The guys met new friends, defeated Chrysalis, and turned some more rebel changelings to the good side. But Blade is still out there and is still determined to defeat the New York ninjas. But is he as bad as he claims to be?)**


	11. Melody Spirit

**(And here we are with the next installment, where the group confronts Blade with a secret weapon. Enjoy.)**

At Twilight's castle early one morning, the ninja team was in one of the rooms getting in some training. Leo sparred with Karai in swordplay, Mikey was fighting Shini, Raph with Casey, Twilight with Sunset, and April with Donnie who wasn't holding back so not to insult April. Spike and Starlight were watching from the side enjoying the demonstration, "It's amazing to see what they're capable of." Starlight said in awe.

"I know," Spike agreed, "No matter how many times I watch them fight, they never cease to amaze me." suddenly Spike belched up a scroll.

Hearing that, Twilight called, "Time out!" everyone ceased their spar, as Twilight levitated the scroll over and looked it over.

"What's it say, Twilight?" Leo asked.

"It's from Princess Celestia, she says she's found Blade's little sister, Melody Spirit." she gasped.

"His sister?" the group asked collectively.

"I knew Princess Celestia told us he had a younger sibling," Karai began, "But if she's still alive..."

"She must be ancient." Mikey added, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Raph.

"Still this is good news," Twilight replied, "If Blade's sister is still alive perhaps she has information on him we might be able to use."

"Do you really think it's wise to go to her and tell her that her supposed lost brother has turned into a villain?" Karai asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it might give her a heart attack." Casey added.

"I know it sounds like a hard thing to do, but if anypony has the right to know it's Melody."

The group pondered on it, but knew Twilight had the right idea. Starlight spoke up, "So where is she?"

"Where she's always been. In Canterlot." Twilight answered.

"Well, let's get the girls and head over there asap." Leo instructed. The group nodded, and hurried off.

* * *

Later on, after gathering the rest of the girls the group had gone to Canterlot. They were walking the streets, as Twilight was checking the message sent by the Princess, "According to this, Melody Spirit should live... Here!" she stopped before a blue house surrounded by a small fence and the lawn was filled with flowers.

"Nice place." Applejack admitted.

"It's so lovely." Rarity agreed.

"And these flowers are so pretty." Fluttershy marveled.

The group trotted up to the front door, as Leo knocked on it. The door opened to reveal an elderly unicorn pony who looked looked old as Granny Smith. She had an aqua blue coat, gamboge eyes, and her mane and tail were whitish gray, with her mane tied in a little ponytail. Her cutie mark was a pair of binoculars, "Hello?" she asked.

"Ms. Melody Spirit?" Twilight asked.

"That's me." the pony confirmed.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight began, only for Melody to cut her off.

"Princess Twilight?" she gasped, "Well, this is such an honor! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"My friends and I have come to talk to you about an important matter. Do you mind if we..." she trailed off.

"Not at all. Please, come inside." Melody showed the group in.

* * *

After introducing themselves, the group sat in the living room, while Melody went to make some tea. As they waited, Leo took notice of the pictures of Melody's family on the wall. One particular photo caught his eye. It was of Melody and Blade Swipe who was just a regular pony back then when they were kids, 'Looking at her now it's hard to imagine she's the younger sibling compared to him.'

Twilight, Sunset, and Starlight, took notice of some exploration awards, newspaper articles featuring her discovering something rare and unheard of, and pictures of her at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, 'So she studied at the school like me.' Twilight and Sunset thought simultaneously.

Melody came in levitating cups of tea which she distributed to everyone, "You've certainly got a lot of science awards, Melody." Sunset noticed.

"Thank you, deary. I took several classes at Princess Celestia's school and pursued a life of exploration." the elder one explained.

"What did you explore?" April asked curioiusly.

"All over Equestria, April," she explained, "I've explored the farthest of lands to find anything worth recording from new lands and new species, to new civilizations lost by time. Everything."

"That's awesome. Just like Daring Do." Rainbow said with excitement.

"Yes. But that was decades ago," Melody replied, "Now I'm just a retired pony living life as best as I can. So what brings the Princess and all you ponies here today?"

"Well, ma'am, we came here because we need your help with something." Leo began.

"My help?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes. It concerns your brother."

At that moment, Melody almost dropped her cup of tea and looked surprised, "My-my brother?"

The group knew there was no turning back with the truth now, so Starlight answered, "Yes, your brother. His name's Blade Swipe, right?"

"And that's him right there with you, isn't it?" Leo motioned to the picture of the sibs together.

Melody sighed, "Yes, but I haven't seen my brother in decades. Everypony declared him dead." she said sadly.

"Your brother's not dead." Applejack told her.

"He isn't?" she asked curiously.

"No. He's still kicking." Raph answered.

"But how? Where has he been all this time?" she asked in worry.

"That's what we came here to tell you." Leo replied.

"But I should warn you, it's not a pretty story." Twilight warned Melody.

"Tell me everything you know about my brother." Melody said in a serious tone.

"Well, it's like this," Twilight began telling Melody everything about Blade from what happened to him years ago, to when they first made contact with him, up to the present day. With every word Twilight said, Melody kept getting more and more shocked and confused, until the Princess finished her story, "And that's why we came to you."

"This-this is unreal," Melody gasped, "My brother all this time has been alive? But why wouldn't he come home?"

Pinkie answered, "Twilight told you, nopony would hear him out. They just screamed and ran from him."

"But the stuff you told me he's been doing. I can't believe it. He wouldn't." she denied it.

"I'm afraid it's true." Leo said with remorse.

"I know my brother. He'd never do such things."

"Being experimented on by the Kraang and being ostracized by ponies can drive a guy to do crazy stuff." Casey noted.

"But we believe there's still a side of Blade that's good. We've seen it." Sunset added.

"That's why we're hoping to help him see that he doesn't have to be alone and filled with hate." Twilight put in.

"You know your brother like any sibling would know a sibling," April continued, "Can you think of anywhere he'd go if he was angry or something?"

Melody pondered, until she thought of something, "Actually, there is one place I remember him telling me about."

"And that is?" Donnie asked.

"Before signing up to join the Royal Guards, he'd travel to the Foal Mountain and practice his sword skills after discovering his talent for swordsmanship. If I know him, that's where he would choose to hide away from ponies."

"Well, if that's the case then we're going hiking." Leo told the group.

"Oh, yeah!" Mikey cheered.

"I'll inform Princess Celestia of our plan." Twilight added.

"I'm coming with." Melody spoke up.

The ninjas and ponies turned to her, "What?" Shini asked.

"I'm coming with you to the Foal Mountain."

Leo spoke up, "Ma'am, I must protest on this. We're going to be getting ourselves into a lot of danger."

"You forget I traveled all over Equestria exploring." Melody reminded him, while poking her hoof into his torso.

"Yeah back when you were a spring chicken." Mikey reminded her.

"Now you're all... old." Casey added.

"I may be old, but I'm still pretty spry for a pony my age," Melody explained confidently, "Besides, if my brother is there, then I personally want to meet him myself and give him a little tough love." she said seriously, while squinting her eyes.

Raph looked impressed, and spoke to his brothers, "I like her attitude. Maybe we should bring her along."

"Raph." Leo said in disbelief.

Pinkie bounced over, "Don't worry, Leo, if anything happens we'll be able to protect her."

"Yeah. No Dusk Ninja will lay a hoof on her as long as I'm around." Rainbow declared.

"We'll make sure of that too, Leo." Karai agreed on behalf of herself and Shinigami.

Leo turned to Twilight, "What do you think, Twilight?"

The Princess answered, "I agree that it's dangerous and we shouldn't risk putting somepony innocent at risk," she began, "However, maybe seeing Melody will draw out some of Blade's good self that can still be swayed."

"It's a good chance," Sunset nodded, "So are we all in agreement?"

The group pondered before nodding in agreement. Twilight spoke, "Then we should get ready asap."

"Perfect," Melody said, as she walked into another room and came out wearing an explorer's uniform like Daring Do's minus the hat, "Still fits even after all these years."

Soon after getting more necessary mountain climbing equipment, the group of ponies and Spike stood together, as Twilight spoke, "All right, team. Whatever happens we stick together no matter what." she put her hoof in, followed by the other ponies and Spike before throwing them up.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

 **(And that's all for now. Blade's sister has decided to join the team in finding her brother and help remind him of the pony he used to be. Don't miss next time where it's a hike up the Foal Mountain where Blade may reside. Catch you later.)**


	12. Always Count on Family

**(Welcome to the next chapter, where the heroes hike up the mountain where Blade resides. Can they truly help him see the light or is something much worse at play.)**

After getting all the equipment they needed, the ninjas were hiking up the Foal Mountain. As they hiked, they noticed Melody was true to her word and was able to keep up with the younger ponies. Applejack spoke, "Well, gosh, Melody. You weren't kidding about still being spry."

"I may be old, but I never let the concept of being withered and weak keep me from staying in shape." Melody explained, while feeling pumped.

"She's got guts." Raph told his bros.

"No kidding." Casey agreed.

Leo looked on the horizon to see the sun going down, "Sun's setting. We better make camp somewhere here."

"Leo's right, if we go further in the dark we're only looking for trouble." Karai agreed.

"All right, let's stop here." Twilight said, as they stopped to rest by a wide open area on the mountain.

Soon they started getting a fire going with the use of some of the supplies they brought with. And when the moon came up, the fire was burning brightly with the group sitting around it. Mikey, Pinkie, and Applejack were toasting marshmallows on the fire. As they relaxed, Leo, Twilight, and Sunset had told Melody about some of their adventures in the human world and in space.

"And that's how we saved our entire planet from being obliterated." Leo finished telling Melody the story of how they saved earth with the help of Fugitoid.

"Oh, my," Melody said in disbelief, "That was certainly a spectacle. I can't believe a bunch of aliens would want to destroy a whole planet just to eliminate their enemies. And at the cost of so many innocent lives."

"Exactly how we felt." Twilight replied on behalf of herself and Sunset Shimmer.

"But it all worked out, even though our friend had to sacrifice himself." Sunset said in sorrow.

Melody noticed Sunset's melancholy look, and spoke, "I know that look. You miss him, don't you?"

Sunset answered, "Yeah. I do. He was a great friend."

"The best." Mikey nodded.

"Thanks to him, we had a home to return to." April agreed.

Later after the fire was put out, everyone was fast asleep. Well, everyone except Twilight, Leo, and Sunset. The three were standing by a cliff side looking up at the moon while deep in thought. Le turned to the girls, "Tomorrow we'll have to face Blade and the Dusk Ninjas."

"Don't worry, Leo. We'll be fine." Twilight assured him.

"With all of us working together we should be more than a match." Sunset added.

"Fighting's him's not my biggest concern." Leo replied.

"It isn't?" Twilight asked.

Leo looked at them, "It's how Melody's going to feel when she sees what her brother's become. And I'm worried seeing her again will only make Blade angrier."

"No matter what happens, we have to do what we can to stop Blade before he ends up doing something really bad." Sunset reminded him.

"I know. I just hope we're making the right choice." Leo sighed.

"Choices are always something a leader must face, my son." came a voice.

The three spun around to see Master Splinter standing before them, "Father/sensei!" the three gasped.

"Sensei, we're getting closer and closer to stopping Blade Swipe, but I hope we can do it without needing to do something desperate." Twilight began.

"But we still believe Blade can be saved." Sunset added.

"Good. Because, I believe there is far worse at play."

"Far worse?" Leo asked.

"Like something other than Blade?" Twilight wondered.

"Yes. And you must be prepared for whatever it may be."

The three looked at each other before turning back to face Splinter who was gone. They smiled to themselves knowing their sensei was once again right, and they had to be on guard for whatever was waiting for them. They returned to the camp for some much needed sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Blade was at his lair practicing his ninjitsu, until a Dusk ninja appeared, "What?" he asked, as the ninja whispered into his ear. After the ninja explained, Blade's eyes widened, "What?! That can't be! How did they find me?"

"Problems?" came the crow who flew over to Blade.

"It's those ninjas from Ponyville. They're on the mountain!" Blade vented.

"Strange. How could they have possibly known you'd be here?" the crow wondered.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out. Ninjas!" he called, as some Dusk Ninjas appeared before him, "Bring me the mutants." the Dusk Ninjas left to do their job, as Blade was still confused about how they knew where he'd be.

Back with the heroes, they continued their way around the mountain while keeping an eye out for anything. Shini spoke up, "So how will we know where Blade is hiding?"

"Knowing him, he'll probably have some creepy hideout on the mountain." Mikey replied.

April suddenly stopped in her tracks, "What's up, April?" Casey asked.

"Guys, we got company!" she called.

Suddenly appearing all around the mountain were the Dusk Ninjas, "What are they?" Melody gasped.

"Dusk Ninjas." Rainbow answered.

"Your brothers new friends, if you wanna call them that." Spike added.

The Dusk Ninjas surrounded the mutant brothers, much to the others confusion. The shadow ninjas surrounded the mutants with their shadowy bodies creating a barrier over them before disappearing.

"Leo!" Twilight and Karai called.

"They're gone." Shini gasped.

"Where have they taken them?" Fluttershy asked.

"One guess." Applejack replied.

"We gotta hurry." April said, as the group made haste.

* * *

The shadow ninja ponies had returned to their bosses lair much to the pony ninjas surprise, "What was that?" Donnie asked.

"That was freaky." Mikey shivered.

They looked around the cave lair, as Raph asked, "Where are we?"

"In my home." Blade answered, as he approached while carrying a black book in one hand, and the crow perched on his shoulder.

The pony ninjas drew their weapons, as Leo spoke, "Blade, you brought us here?"

"Correct, Leonardo. And I wish to know why you are here on my mountain?"

"Oddly enough, we've come looking for you." Raph answered.

"And how would you know to come here on Foal Mountain?" Blade asked suspiciously.

"That's our secret." Mikey replied.

"No matter," Blade drew his sword, "Now with you all here I can finally defeat you and then I can truly call myself the best ninja in this world."

"We're not going to let that happen," Leo answered, before calling an order, "Ninjas, take him down!" the team went into battle against Blade.

The brothers were amazed to see Blade fighting so well with sword in hand and book in the other. Blade looked at the contents of the book before activating his magic and blasted with them dark magic. The ninja ponies jumped out of the way before the balst could hit them, "What's up with that book?" Mikey asked.

"Remember what Blade said?" Donnie asked, "That's gotta be the grimoire he found."

"Which means, we destroy that then there goes his henchmen." Raph said, as the group tried to take the grimoire from him.

Blade kept dodging them, before speaking, "I won't let you touch my grimoire. Dusk Ninjas, aid me!" he ordered his ninja who came to his aid and fought the ninja ponies. The crow watched from the side studying everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the ponies had galloped around the mountain before spotting a cave entry on top of the mountain, "They must've gone in there." Starlight stated.

"Come on." Twilight ordered, as they hurried into the cave.

As they hurried, they heard the sounds of weapons clashing. They stopped and saw their friends fighting Blade and the Dusk Ninjas. Melody looked and saw Leo fighting Blade and was in shock, "Blade?" she asked softly.

"We're sorry, but that is your brother." Twilight apologized.

"We need to help them." Karai said, as she was about to jump in.

"Hold it," Twilight stopped her, "Firs thing's first. Blade!" she called out.

The two sides ceased their fighting and looked towards the entry, " Twilight, everyone!" Leo cheered in relief.

"Perfect," Blade smirked, "You've saved me the trouble of having to capture all of you."

"You're not capturing anyone here." April warned him.

"Because we brought a secret weapon." Pinkie added smugly.

"You lie." Blade replied.

"Actually, we have." Rarity assured him.

The ponies and Spike stepped aside, as Melody approached. As she came into the light Blade's eyes flicked in shock, "No. It-it can't be," he gasped, "Melody?" he asked, while picturing younger Melody in place of the elder one.

Melody answered, "Hello, Blade."

"I-I know it's been decades, but I still can't believe it. My little sister... You're so old." he said in disbelief.

"And you haven't aged a day." Melody looked him over.

"Why have you come here?" Blade asked in confusion.

"Twilight, Leo, and the others told me you were still alive and that you were up to no good. So I had to see it for myself. Brother, why?" she asked.

"Melody, understand it wasn't my fault. The Kraang did this to me. They turned me into a monster, and turned everypony against me!"

"The Kraang may have mutated you, but they didn't turn everypony against you," Melody replied, "I can understand how angry you can be at ponies for looking at you like a freak. But you're not a freak. Not to me. You're my brother, and no matter how different you look or what others say, you'll always be my big brother."

"Melody." he gasped.

"When Princess Celestia reported you missing I was crushed thinking something happened to you. But you've been alive all this time. Why? Why didn't you let me know you were ok?"

"I couldn't let you see me like this. I couldn't even let mom and dad see me like this."

"Mom and dad mourned for you as much as I did," Melody continued, "It broke their hearts thinking you were gone. We all thought it was something we did to make you feel bad."

"No! Why would you think..." Blade was cut off.

"Because we had no idea why you didn't come home. The guilt ate at us for so many years. Mom and dad died thinking you hated them."

"I-I had no idea." The mutant pony said as guilt started piling up on him.

"Please, Blade. I know things can never be the way they were before. But we can begin anew. I don't know how many more years I have left with my age. But I don't wanna live them knowing my brother has a vendetta against ponies for shunning him. I beg you, Blade. If there's any part of my big brother left in you, then please give up on this madness and come back with me. Please, Blade. Please." Melody pleaded, as tears formed in her eyes.

Blade watched in shock, as he saw memories of the times Melody was sad and scared. He would almost comfort her promising he'd protect her. Seeing her like this again even as an old pony was something he hated to see. Abandoning any hate he had, he dropped his sword and grimoire before running to her. Raph wanted to fight thinking he was going to attack Melody, but Leo held him back.

Blade reached his sister and spoke, "Please don't cry, Melody!" he lifted her chin up to face him, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I never should've left home. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, as tears formed in his eyes.

Melody smiled seeing her brother was finally seeing the error of his ways, "I already have." the two embraced.

"Awe!" the girls cooed.

"It worked?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"You can always count on family." Mikey said, as he and Donnie put their arms around each other.

The siblings smiled at each other, until clapping was heard. The group looked and saw the crow was initiating the clapping, "How very touching. Sadly this sentimental gush must come to an end." the crow glowed with black magic before taking a new form.

Appearing before them was a another anthro unicorn pony. He had a black coat, red mane and tail that had a fiery aura to them, and yellow eyes. His cutie mark was a pentagram symbol. Surrounding the pony was a dark magical aura. The ninjas stood in shock, as Mikey spoke, "Wow. We did not see that coming."

"Definitely not." Pinkie agreed.

"I was hoping Blade could've handled things himself, but sadly you could not," he spoke to Blade, "And you were so promising."

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"You can call me Dark Codex. I am the spirit of a sorcerer that has been living inside the grimoire Blade had discovered decades ago."

"Did you know about him, Blade?" Leo asked his fellow mutant.

"I only thought he was just a crow spirit that came from it. I had no idea he was a sorcerer." Blade answered in equal shock at this revelation.

"So how does a sorcerer get sealed inside a book?" Rainbow asked.

 _"Well, young pegasus, over a thousand years ago I clashed with Starswirl the bearded determined to prove my skill in the dark arts was better than any skill he had. I lost, and Starswirl trapped me inside my own spell book and hid it away hoping I would never be found,"_ Dark began, _"But then Blade Swipe found me. I could feel the anger in his heart and used that anger to guide him to me. When he opened me I presented myself to him in the form of a crow spirit. I began teaching him the ways of the book, while secretly feeding off his hatred for the ponies who feared him making me stronger. So make myself stronger I also fueled his anger by planting seeds of doubt in him, preventing him from ever trying to think about going to Princess Celestia or anypony else who he thought might've still cared for him. Even you, Melody Spirit."_

"You monster." Melody frowned.

"That's no cool, dude." Mikey warned him.

"All this time you were only doing this for yourself!" Blade growled, "Dusk Ninjas, attack him!"

The ninjas went to attack Dark Codex, only for the spirit to announce, "Stop!" the Dusk Ninjas stopped in place.

"What's going on?" Casey wondered

"They just stopped like that?" April asked in confusion.

"Dusk Ninjas, attack!" Blade repeated himself, but the shadow ninjas no longer obeyed him.

"You rejected the power of the grimoire now, Blade. Meaning they no longer serve you," Dark Codex explained, while picking up the grimoire, "But now that I have gained enough energy to manifest my old form, I will be commandeering them now. Dusk Ninjas, do away with them." The Dusk Ninjas obeying their true master turned and went to fight the ninjas.

The ninjas and their pony friend engaged the Dusk Ninjas, while Blade helped Melody along to safety. He took her behind a boulder, "You stay here where you'll be safe. I have to help them." he told her.

"Promise me you'll be safe." she said in concern.

Blade smiled, "I will. I have a reason to now." he winked before going back to join the fight. He grabbed his sword and fought through some Dusk Ninjas with Leo and Karai.

"Nice to see you're on our side for real this time." Karai said.

"It's where I should've been." Blade said in guilt.

"Well, come on. You can finally do some good by helping us stop Dark Codex." Leo instructed.

"And so I shall." Blade promised.

The group fought hard with Rainbow flying circles around Dusk Ninjas, Applejack giving them a good buck, Rarity and Starlight blasting them with magic, Spike spitting fire at them, Fluttershy trying to avoid conflict, Shini and Mikey using their chain weapons to ensnare and swing them around hitting other shadow ponies, Raph naturally going full throttle against his enemies, Donnie, April, and Casey using their trademark weapons to strike their foes, even Pinkie was bouncing around and just being herself leaving the Dusk Ninjas in a state of confusion.

Leo, Karai, Twilight, and Blade managed to get through the Dusk Ninjas they were fighting and went at it with Dark Codex who summoned a black jagged blade and started striking against the good guys weapons, "he's tough. Any way to stop him, Blade?" Twilight asked.

"Get the grimoire. We have to destroy it!" Blade called.

"Not going to happen." Dark fought back, while making sure to have a tight grip on his book.

April seeing this used her magic to pull the book out of his grasp and levitated it over, "I've got it!"

"Stop her!" Dark ordered the Dusk Ninjas.

The shadow ponies attacked April causing her to drop the grimoire, "Get it!" Raph called, as the good guys ran to grab it, but the Dusk Ninjas kept interfering. The grimoire kept getting tossed around with either the heroes or the Dusk Ninjas catching it, only for them to lose it to another.

Dark Codex was getting annoyed, as he plowed past his enemies and went to grab the book himself. Mikey ended up grabbing the book and held it to his chest, before Dark tackled him to the ground. The villain pinned the party dude down and spoke, "Relinquish the grimoire to me at once!" he demanded.

Mikey answered, "I'd like to, bro..." he opened his arms to reveal it was gone, "But I don't have it!" he laughed.

"What?!" Dark asked in shock, "Where is it?!" he demanded.

"Hey!" Sunset called, as she levitated the book, "Looking for this?"

"How?" Dark asked in confusion.

"Teleport spell, taught to me by Twilight and Starlight." she answered before tossing it to Blade who held his sword charging it with magic.

"Goodbye, Dark Codex." Blade began, as he was ready to pierce it.

Dark looked frightened and shouted, "My grimoire!" he watched as Blade stabbed the book with his sword piercing through it, "NO!" he cried, as the magic aura surrounding Blade's sword lit the book on fire. Blade let the book slide off his sword as it burned. The ponies watched as Dark was straining as the grimoire burned to ash. Dark screamed in more pain, as he began to glow and he could suddenly see the skeleton of his arm. Suddenly he was in more pain than ever as lightning started to crackle on him and everyone could see his skeleton.

"That's mortifying." Rarity gasped.

"And scary." Fluttershy trembled.

"Awesome." Rainbow gasped.

Melody watched from her hiding spot, as Dark Codex screamed in pain. They could no longer see his skeleton, as he let out one final scream before he froze and spun around like a tornado exploding into dust. With that done, all the Dusk Ninjas turned back into shadows leaving only the heroes standing victoriously.

"I don't believe it." Karai gasped in joy.

"We won!" Leo cheered.

"All right!" Pinkie and Rainbow cheered.

"We rock!" Mikey jumped up.

Meldoy came out and smiled at everyone, especially her brother, "You did it, Blade." she told him.

Blade smiled before turning to everyone, "We all did it. Together. Thank you, my friends."

At the sound of that, the ponies were filled with joy seeing he truly was more good than they knew he was. Leo approached and offered his hand to Blade, "Thank you for helping us, Blade." Blade grasped Leo's hand and they shook on it sealing their new friendship.

"Boy, Princess Celestia's going to wanna hear all this." Twilight said in a tired tone.

"You bet." Sunset agreed, "How about it, Blade? You coming with us?"

Blade Swipe nodded, "I owe it to see the Princess again. I just hope she will forgive me." he looked down.

Sunset smiled, and answered, "Trust me. If there's one thing Princess Celestia is good at it's forgiveness."

Blade looked up with hope and Melody spoke to him, "Come on, brother. Let's go home."

"Yes." Blade agreed, as the group started walking for the cave exit. As they walked, Blade unstrapped the spiked elbow and knee guards before dropping them to the ground and leaving them behind.

 **(And there you go. The ponies and ninjas have shed some light on Blade with the help of Melody Spirit, and defeated Dark Codex who had been the true villain behind Blade Swipe's increased hatred. What will happen with Blade next time? You'll have to find out next time.)**


	13. Blade Begins Anew

**(And here I am with the next installment. I know you were all excited to see the group help Blade Swipe change his ways and destroy the true mastermind.)**

Later that day after leaving Foal Mountain, the heroes had returned to Canterlot where they walked into the Princess' throne room. A guard announced, "Princess Twilight Sparkle and company."

The group approached the throne where Celestia and Luna awaited them. The sisters stepped down, as Celestia welcomed them, "Welcome back, my subjects."

"Good to see you, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Leo greeted them.

"We assume all went well?" Luna asked.

"More or less." Twilight answered.

Melody approached, "Princess Celestia, good to see you."

"Melody Spirit, you're looking very well." Celestia smiled at her former students from her school.

"Thank you," Melody turned to Luna, "Princess Luna, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The feeling is mutual, ma'am." Luna nodded.

"That's one familiar face," Casey began, "Check out the other we brought."

Everyone made space to reveal Blade Swipe who stood nervously. Sunset and Raph nudged him forward, and he approached the two sister. Blade bowed his head, "Princess Celestia." he greeted.

"Blade Swipe, it has been decades since I last saw you." Celestia began, as she looked him over.

Blade sighed, "I know I've changed a lot."

"Yes, Twilight and the others have told me what befell you so many years ago."

"But we found out there was more to it." Shini began.

"Blade was using a grimoire that housed the spirit of a evil wizard named Dark Codex." Donnie explained.

"Dark Codex?" Celestia and Luna gasped.

Blade answered, "Yes. He was feeding off my anger and hate while pretending to teach me the secrets of the grimoire."

"He was just a pawn in a bigger villain's plan." Karai added.

"But me and these ninjas helped my brother see the light." Melody finished, as she smiled at Blade.

Celestia spoke, "I'm glad to hear you've turned over a new leaf, Blade. However we must take in account the attacks you've taken over the number of years since you left."

"What?!" Pinkie gasped.

"But, Princess, he's changed really." Starlight pleaded.

"Can't you cut him some slack?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, Princess Dudette." Mikey pleaded.

Blade raised a hand silencing them, "It's ok, guys. I did many bad things. So I must take responsibility for my actions."

"Yes. But, Blade." Twilight tried to help him.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'm grateful for what you've all done. Helping me see the warrior I was before and reuniting me with my own sister. What you did for me, I don't think anypony would've done as much. And you, Sunset Shimmer. You were right all along, there was still good in me no matter how much I tried to deny it. You will always be a good friend," Blade turned to Celestia, "I am willing to do whatever it takes to repay my debt to society."

Celestia smiled, "I'm glad to hear it. But I will shorten your sentence on the account you helped save my pupil and subjects."

"You will?" Blade asked with hope.

The Princess of the Sun nodded, "Therefore your punishment will be four months of community service here at the castle."

"Four months, huh?" Blade asked, "Well, better than life imprisonment."

"And once you've paid your debt Luna and I would be honored to grant you the title as Canterlot's Royal Guardian."

At the sound of that, everyone gasped, as Blade looked up in shock and joy, "You mean it?" he asked.

"You never got the chance to graduate from the Royal Guard, but it's safe to say all you've learned has not gone away after so many years. And we could use a strong fighter like you in the ranks. Do you accept these terms?" she asked.

"Accept them? You bet." Blade nodded.

"Very good," Celestia smiled, as she embraced Blade much to his embarrassment, "It's good to have you back, old friend."

Blade chuckled sheepishly, "Thanks. And Princess Luna, I hope my time serving at the castle will be a good opportunity to get to know the real you and not what I was taught years ago."

"Indeed." Luna agreed.

"Congratulations, Blade," Leo began, "Maybe this can help you get back to your roots and begin anew."

"I hope so too, Leo. Though I just hope the ponies won't continue to think of me as a freak."

"Not with what I have in mind." Pinkie grinned, much to the ninja pony's confusion.

* * *

That night, the ponies and ninjas were walking through the castle halls on their way to the ballroom. Blade walked wearing a tuxedo jacket made by Rarity, while also having his mane and tail neatly groomed so it wasn't wild like before. He spoke to Pinkie, "Are you sure bringing me to a party is a good idea?"

"Of course it is." Pinkie grinned.

"Trust us, Blade," Twilight began, "What we have in mind here will totally change your mind."

"If you say so." Blade replied, deciding to trust them.

As they opened the doors to the ballroom, party poppers popped and confetti fell from the ceiling, as ponies shouted, "Surprise!" Blade looked up and saw a banner hanging from the ceiling. The banner read 'Welcome Back Blade Swipe'.

Blade and the others looked around the ballroom seeing Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurryheart, Sunburst, Trixie, Thorax, Ember, Discord, Melody, Spirit, and a bunch of old ponies wearing uniforms. Blade looked around in shock. Twilight spoke to him, "Surprise."

"What-what is this?" he asked in disbelief.

"A welcome back party for ya, sugarcube." Applejack explained.

Melody trotted over, "Isn't it wonderful. And look who Pinkie and Princess Celestia invited." she showed her around.

Blade looked at all the old ponies while envisioning them much younger, "These ponies, they're my old fellow rookie guards in training." he gasped.

"Now we're retired guards, Blade." one began.

"So you do remember me." Blade replied, as the old ponies looked guilty.

"We're sorry, Blade. We were young and foolish. Trained to recognize anything we never saw before with hostility." another apologized.

"But we were stupid to not recognize you." a third said.

"I know this is asking a lot coming from us after fifty years, but could you ever forgive us?" a fourth asked.

Blade looked around at the old ponies looking stern, until his expression softened, "How can I stay mad at a bunch of old geezers? Besides I've learned holding onto so much anger doesn't do anypony any good."

The old ponies smiled, as one spoke "Thank you, Blade. It's just a shame we never got to fight side by side during our years as guards."

"Yeah. We'd probably would've made one swell team." Blade smiled, before chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" one asked.

"Sorry, I just can't help it. I remember you all as young cadets, but look at you all. You're wrinkled prune faced old timers!" he laughed.

The ponies gave him dry looks before one answered, "Like you're one to talk. You may look young and spirited on the outside, but on the inside you're just as old as us." the old ponies laughed along, while Blade couldn't deny it.

The group of ninjas smiled, as April spoke, "Looks like he'll be adapting back into society in no time."

"As long as he has others to keep him on the right path this time." Leo added.

Mikey pulled Blade over, "So, Blade, how does it feel to be surrounded by so many ponies who really care about you, even when you thought no pony did?"

"You must be speechless." Rainbow added.

"Actually, there is something I feel an overwhelming urge to say." Blade admitted.

"And what's that?" Rarity wondered.

Blade took a deep breath and shouted, "Booyakasha!" the ninjas were impressed, as Mikey spoke.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

The next day at Twilight's castle, the ninjas from New York and Sunset Shimmer stood by the portal back to the human world, as Twilight, her friends, and Blade stood opposite ends to see them off, "Well, looks like it's time we headed back." Sunset said.

"Such a shame you all have to go." Rarity pouted.

"Sorry, Rarity. But home calls," Donnie replied, "But we're glad we got to know all of you."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me learn how to use my wings, Rainbow." Casey said, as the two hoof pounded.

"Any time, Jones." Rainbow replied.

"But I will miss not having them." Casey admitted, as he flapped his wings.

Mikey was hugging Pinkie, "I'll sure miss ya, Pinkie."

"Same here, Mikey." Pinkie agreed, while holding back tears.

"And you to, Spike." Mikey said, as the two fist bumped.

"Likewise. Next time you're here we should play Ogres and Oubliettes." Spike suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mikey nodded.

April spoke to A.J, "Thanks for letting up come by your farm so much, Applejack. Made me feel like I was back at home."

"My pleasure, April." Applejack smiled.

Raph was holding Chompy out to Fluttershy, as the pegasus was petting his head, "You be a good boy now, Chompy."

"I'll make sure he does.' Raph promised.

"I'll be glad to get back home where technology exists." Donnie said with joy.

"I just wanna walk on two legs again." Karai replied.

"Same here." Shini agreed.

Sunset and Leo each hugged Twilight, as Sunset spoke, "Guess this is goodbye again."

"For now." Twilight replied, as Sunset nodded.

Leo turned to Blade, "You behave yourself, Blade."

"You have my word as a ninja, Leo." Blade bowed his head.

Twilight levitated a journal to Sunset with an image of both hers and Sunset's cutie marks combined, "Here, Sunset. I can imagine the journal you've been writing with has been running out of pages. So I made you this new one."

"Thanks, Twilight. This is perfect." Sunset said in joy as she levitated it into her bag.

Starlight trotted over, "So I really want to know what is it like back there in the other world."

"It's pretty different." Sunset admitted.

"Totally different." Mikey added.

"And yet it's not so different at the same time," Sunset put in, "It's hard to explain."

"You'd have to see it to believe it." Leo finished.

"I see," Starlight said, as she looked slyly, "I don't supposed I could go back with you and see it for myself?"

"Go back with us?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah. I've heard so much from Twilight about it I actually want to see it up close." Starlight explained.

Leo turned to Twilight, "What do you think, Twilight?"

"Well, it's important to learn new things. Maybe perhaps Starlight can learn something from going back to your world. So I'm ok with it."

"Really?" Starlight asked in joy, "Thanks, Twilight!"

"Let's just hope we don't run into any Starlight Glimmer in our world." April worried.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Sunset answered, "I mean we've never seen her before. So there's less chance we may end up running into her."

"But you'll have to make sure not to draw too much attention to yourself." Leo warned her.

"You'll barely notice I'm there." Starlight promised.

"And it would be good to introduce you to the rest of the girls." Sunset admitted, as Starlight slid over and spoke.

"But you'll also totally notice I'm there, and it will keep your mind off of other things that might be bothering you. So? What do you think? Can I go back with you?!" she pleaded.

"It's all right with us." Leo admitted.

"Just make sure you don't let her out of your sight." Twilight warned them.

"We promise, Twilight." Leo promised.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home." Mikey said, as they each took one last look at their Equestrian friends, before entering through the mirror.

Sunset and Starlight entered the portal, but before Leo could, Twilight rotted over to him, "Hold up, Leo. For the road." she pecks his cheek making him blush.

Leo stammered a bit before answering, "I gotta go!" he went through the portal that powered down.

Twilight smiled, and thought to herself, 'See you soon, Leonardo.'

 **(And there you go. Blade has been welcomed back and is making amends with his old comrades and everyone else. But now the ninjas have returned to their world, while taking along Starlight with them. Don't miss next time where they find out trouble has been happening with their human friends the Rainbooms while they were away.)**


	14. Mirror Magic

**(I'm still not out yet. Here's where Sunset and her friends from new York find out something happened to the Rainbooms, and they have to save them.)**

In a flash of light, the group saw they were back at CHS by the statue portal. The turtles looked at themselves seeing they were mutant turtles again, while April, Karai, Casey, Shini, and Sunset saw they were humans again.

"Oh, yeah! We're back, yo!" Mikey cheered.

"Good to be normal again." Raph said, before reaching into his bag and pulled out Chompy who was an alien turtle again, "Hey, little buddy. Good to see you like this."

April stretched, "I missed walking on two legs."

"And having hands." Karai added.

"What is this?" came Starlight's voice. The group looked over and saw Starlight like Sunset had transformed into a human with a set of clothes to go with her. Her attire included black shoes, gray pants with a few tears in them, a pale light, grayish aquamarine colored shirt, a black open vest over it, a wrist watch, and on her head was a purple beanie with star symbols.

"Starlight?" Shini asked.

"Not bad a look, Star." Mikey approved with a thumb's up.

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it." Sunset told Starlight, while trying to keep her on her feet.

Starlight looked at her new appendages, "Are these?"

"Hands. That's right." April nodded.

Starlight looked down at her feet, "And what happened to the rest of my hoo-" Sunset cut her off.

"Feet! Those are feet. Remember the whole thing where I said you need to lay low? Now would be a good time to play it cool." she warned her.

When the turtles saw some students walking around the school, they ducked and covered inside a bush, "Dudes, why're we hiding? They know who we are." Mikey reminded his bros.

"Maybe them, but who knows how many that don't know about us are around here." Leo replied.

"Like Sunset told Starlight, we need to play it cool." Donnie added.

"Well, we're doing a better job than Starlight." Raph said, as they watched Starlight walk like her pony self by being down on all fours. It was more awkward when a few students were baring witness to it. Sunset ran to Starlight pulling her back up to her feet. Casey couldn't help but laugh at Starlight embarrassing herself, until April punched his shoulder for being insensitive. Sunset led her human friends over behind the school, as the turtles followed.

* * *

They reached the soccer field which was vacant and deserted, allowing the turtles to come out into the open, "No sign of Twilight and the others here." Leo noted.

"Think they could be at home?" April asked Sunset.

"Let me check." Sunset began sending text messages to the rest of the Rainbooms.

"In the meantime, April and I are going to get changed into more casual attire." Karai said, as she and April went off somewhere.

When they came back, April was wearing her normal street attire minus her black jumpsuit, while Karai was in the punk attire she wore when she first met April. April spoke to Sunset, "Any word on the girls?"

"Nothing, though I did get a message from Pinkie Pie's sister Maud. She said she and the girls were on their way to the mall to catch the premiere of the new Daring Do movie. We were all given cameo scenes by the director." Sunset told everyone.

"You girls got to be in a movie?" Mikey gasped, "So lucky."

"Well, at least we know where they might be." Shini said.

"We better go there and see how they are." Leo said.

"Uh, Leo, don't you think going to the mall will be risky for you and your brothers even if you do stick to the shadows?" Sunset asked.

"Not with what I have." Donnie said, as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a electronic device.

One look at it, and April groaned, "Oh, come on, D. Not this again."

"Again?" Sunset asked.

"What is that?" Karai asked Donnie about the device he was carrying

"This is a cloaking device which analyzes me and my bros personalities and translates us into human version of us." the smart one explained.

"In other words?" Starlight asked.

"We'll be able to see ourselves the way we envision ourselves as humans." Donnie translated.

"Sounds wicked." Casey admitted.

"Not so much," April countered, "Last time Donnie used that, trouble happened."

"What did you need it for?" Sunset asked the turtles.

"It was Pizza Friday at April's school, and we wanted to get in on the action." Mikey answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sunset playfully rolled her eyes.

"So what went wrong?" Casey asked.

"The guys were acting too excited for their own good and made fools of themselves." April explained.

"Seriously?" Karai asked amusingly at Leo.

"Hey, it was the first time we interacted with more humans other than Casey, April, and you." Leo answered.

"Not to mention some Kraang droids were using cloaking technology to pose as teenagers there as well," Donnie said, "Luckily we defeated them and escaped ourselves."

"Didn't you get caught?" Sunset asked.

"We almost did, until the Kraang used a ray to turn all the teens to stone." Raph replied.

"Luckily I reversed the affects, and got out of their before we were spotted." Donnie boasted.

"Still, you guys came this close to blowing your cover." April reminded them.

"This time it'll be different," Leo promised, "We can keep it casual better than last time." April rolled her eyes knowing they were going to do it anyway. So Donnie used the ray to zap himself and his bros making them look like humans.

Mikey wore light teal pants with the number 12 embedded on one of the legs, and orange short sleeved hoody with the word COWABUNGA printed on it, brown fingerless gloves, and covering his eyes was a pair of sunglasses. He had orange brown hair in an afro style. Leo wore jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a red star in the center, and covering it was a blue unbuttoned collared shirt decorated in white markings. The hair his human self had was short and colored black. Raph had changed into a strong stereotypical jock wearing jeans with some tears in it, a red blazer with white sleeves and the letter R embedded on one side, and on his head was a red cap turned backwards as blonde hair peeked out. Finally Donnie was wearing brown shorts, a long sleeved purple shirt, over it was a light purple shirt with a yellow smiley face, and covering that was a brown vest. He wore a pair of square lensed glasses with taped keeping the two sides together. On his head was brownish purple hair.

"Wow." Sunset gasped.

"If I didn't know you guys, you really would make for good looking humans." Karai admitted.

"Hey, Shini, what do you think of your boy Mikey now?" Mikey flirted with the witch girl who giggled.

When Casey noticed Donnie's geek look, he laughed hysterically, "Oh, yeah. That look matches you good, Donnie!"

"So now that we look the part, let's go to the mall!" Mikey declared. Sunset sighed, as they headed off.

* * *

Later that day at the mall, the group was standing around by the malls water fountain. The disguised turtles couldn't shake off their excitement for being in an actual mall, but they made sure to keep it casual like they promised.

Mikey and Starlight came over while each carried an ice cream cone stacked up high, "This place is awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"I'll say." Starlight agreed, as she licked her ice cream.

"We've covered half the mall and so far we've found no one." Sunset sighed.

"I'm sure they're around. What's the worst that could have happened?" Starlight asked, as she licked her ice cream.

"I got a few good ideas." Sunset answered.

"Sunset Shimmer, you've looked bothered for quite awhile." April noted.

"What's up?" Casey asked her.

"Sorry, it's just I thought coming to Equestria would help me relax. And it did, but then I remembered the issue we've been dealing with here."

"Issue?" Karai asked.

"Magic is on the loose here now, and it does _not_ work the same way it does back in Equestria. Any number of terrible things could have happened. And lately, I spend eighty percent of my time thinking about them." she explained sounding stressed.

"Deep, girl." Mikey gasped.

"Didn't know it was that serious here." April said.

"Well, the girls are probably fine," Sunset admitted, "I'm overreacting. But maybe not. I can't tell anymore."

"You really have a lot on your mind." Shini noted.

"You can talk to us about it." Starlight offered.

"Yeah, girl. Don't hide it." Mikey beckoned her, as one of his scoops of ice cream fell.

Sunset began explaining more, "I know my friends and I have been given special powers for a reason, and I want to be ready for whatever is gonna be thrown at us. I guess knowing that is making me feel like I could never really relax and let my guard down, so I end up obsessing about it and can't get out of my own head."

"I've felt that way too, Sunset," Leo admitted, "We knew the Kraang invasion on the city was inevitable and it had us on edge."

"Yeah, because of it Leo and I wouldn't stop bickering over plans." Donnie added.

Starlight spoke, "If I could add some advice... It would be to just trust things will work themselves out in the end. If you spend too much time worrying about the bad things that _might_ happen, you'll miss out on all the good things that _are_ happening." she noticed one of her own ice cream scoops fell off.

Sunset chuckled, "Like how Princess Twilight's student is teaching me a lesson right now."

"Yup. Like that."

"That was some good wisdom, Starlight." Karai admitted.

"Thanks."

"Come on. Let's go take a look around the theater. I'm sure they're fine." Sunset said, as they walked on.

* * *

When they arrived at the theater they entered, only for Sunset to stop in her tracks causing the others to bump her from behind, "What's the hold up?" Raph asked, only for Sunset to pull everyone to the side and hid behind a claw machine.

"Sunset, what's wrong?" April asked.

"Look there." Sunset motioned to the concession stand.

They saw a teen girl in glasses standing there while looking in a hand mirror. She had moderate azure eyes, her hair was colored strong cerulean with moderate arctic blue streaks and tied in pigtails, "Ok, what're we looking at?" Raph asked.

"It's Juniper Montage." Susnet whispered.

Mikey gasped, "Oh, no! Not Juniper Montage!" he suddenly dropped the dramatics, and asked while feeling clueless, Who's Juniper Montage?"

"She's trouble." Sunset explained.

April looked at Juniper's vest seeing a familiar butterfly barrette, "Hey, isn't that Fluttershy's barrette?"

"She probably knows where the girls are." Donnie suspected.

Sunset handed her bag to Starlight and spoke, "You all wait here. I'm gonna check this out." she got up and walked to the counter.

Juniper while looking into the mirror saw Sunset's reflection. She spun around and spoke mischievously, "Sunset Shimmer. I was wondering if you'd show up."

Sunset kept it cool, and spoke, "I'm, uh, looking for my friends. I don't suppose you've seen them," Juniper only giggled mischievously, "Where are they?" she demanded.

"I'll never tell." Juniper answered snidely.

"You don't have to." Sunset grabbed Juniper's wrist and looked into her memories.

 _She first saw Juniper and her uncle Canter Zoom standing outside the theater with her uncle looking disappointed, "You're lucky I offered to get you this job after the stunt you pulled on my set!" he told her._

 _Juniper who looked hurt and guilty answered, "I just wanted to be Daring Do. I just wanted people to like me."_

 _The next memory cut to Juniper facing down the Rainbooms looking angry, "Everyone would love me if it weren't for you girls! This is all your fault! Ugh! I wish you'd all just go away and **leave me alone**!" she showed them the hand mirror that glowed with magic and assimilated the Rainbooms into it._

Sunset released Juniper and gasped. Juniper looked at her in confusion, "What?"

Sunset Shimmer spoke to her knowing why she had captured the Rainbooms, "I know you want people to like you. But trust me, the magic in that mirror is only gonna make things worse for you."

"Magic?" Karai asked her friends who were just as confused.

"You're just saying that because you want the mirror for yourself." Juniper accused Sunset, while keeping the mirror close.

"What I want is my friends back," Sunset answered, "Please, Juniper. You wished them into that mirror. Maybe there's a way you can wish them out." she implored her.

Juniper smirked, "Or maybe... I wish you'd join them!" she aimed the mirror at Sunset which assimilated her into it.

"Sunset!" Starlight and the others gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh!" Casey gasped.

"What's happening to Juniper?" Shini asked, as they saw magic emit from the mirror and consumed Juniper making her grow in size.

Suddenly Juniper Montage stood ten feet tall, and looked like a gorgeous and yet slightly crazy looking woman wearing a purple, green, and black dress that looked like something Gaea Everfree would wear. Mikey's eyes widened, "Holy giantess!"

Juniper marveled at her beauty, "Now everyone will recognize I'm a real star!" Juniper declared, as she stomped out of the theater.

The ninjas came out form hiding, as Leo spoke, "We gotta save Sunset and the others. Hurry!" they ran out of the theater to follow Juniper.

* * *

As they trailed the giantess, her sight alone was causing several mall patrons to run and scream from her, "What do we do, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"We have to get that mirror away from her." Leo answered.

"Then let's get closer." Starlight said, as they followed Juniper while keeping themselves out of sight.

As Juniper walked around and looked at teens and people who were screaming and taking pictures of her, she was instead imagining them as paparazzi taking pictures of her and interviewing her. She turned to a little boy and his mother, and asked the child, "Want mommy to take our picture together?"

The little boy screamed in fright, as his mom ran with him to safety. Juniper strut around blowing kisses to the frightened teens. This distraction was perfect, as the disguised turtles jumped her from behind trying to wrestle her. Sadly, the giantess threw them to the floor causing their disguises to get disrupted and left them exposed, much to their shock.

Juniper looked down at the brothers in confusion, "Turtles?"

Flash Sentry who was among the many teens hiding from Juniper gasped, and spoke tot he others, "It's the Ninja Turtles!" the teens cheered, while feeling much safer.

"Great, we've blown our cover." Raph sighed.

"We'll sort it out later," Leo replied, before drawing a sword and pointed it up at Juniper, "Release our friends, Juniper!"

"You are in no position to be giving me orders. Especially when I have this." she was about to use the mirror, only for it to suddenly pull itself away from her, "What?" she struggled to hold onto it, before noticing April using her mental powers to pry it out of her grasp. The mirror finally came out of her hand and April caught it.

"I have it!" April called.

"Give me that!" Juniper tried to grab it, only for April to jump away, and accidentally hit the mirror onto the floor causing it to crack.

"Oh, April, seven years bad luck!" Mikey warned her about the crack.

"It's worse," April answered, as she was concentrating. I'm sensing something wrong with this mirror. If it keeps breaking the world the girls are trapped in will collapse and they'll be gone forever."

"Forever?" Raph and Casey gasped.

"Music to my ears." Juniper said, as she tried to take the mirror back from April.

"Karai!" she tossed the mirror to Karai.

The former bad ninja jumped up and grabbed it, "Got it!" she started dodging Juniper, until Casey swung in and readied his goalie stick.

"Goongala!" he knocked an explosive puck at her that exploded distorting her.

Mikey and Shini used their chain weapons to create a trip wire which they stretched out behind Juniper who was backing away. Mikey spoke to his crush, "You know what they say, Shinigami."

"Let me guess," she began, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Exactamundo!" he called, as Juniper tripped backwards and fell to the floor with a thud, "Awe, I forgot to yell Timber." he pouted.

"You have the mirror?" Leo asked Karai.

"Right here." the girl held it.

"Question is how to get them out of there." Donnie wondered.

Juniper got up looking angry, "Give me that!" she tried to grab the mirror, only for Starlight to take it from Karai. The student of Twilight hid behind a plant, and answered, "No! This mirror is nothing but trouble. You have to realize that."

"What I realize is that you are just like those other girls! I wish you'd join them!" she ordered.

"Starlight!" Leo and Donnie called, as Starlight aimed the mirror away, only for everyone to realize nothing happened.

Starlight was relieved, as she dodged Juniper and started running with the others away from her, "Looks like you can't make that wish unless you're the one holding the mirror!" She saw Juniper throw the plant at her making her jump for it.

Unfortunately, as she hit the floor the mirror cracked again, "Watch it before it breaks completely!" Raph called.

Starlight hid behind a sunglasses stand and held the mirror out, "I wish Sunset Shimmer and her friends would come back!" the mirror only cracked a bit more.

"Well, so much for that." April said dryly.

Juniper laughed, "Looks like you can't use it, either!"

And so Juniper continued to grab the mirror from Starlight, only for her to toss it to Leo, who kept tossing it around to his bros, and their friends. Raph spoke, "What do we do now?"

"If she's the only one that can use it, how can we get her to get the girls back?" Mikey asked only for him to break the mirror more.

"Give me that mirror!" Juniper demanded.

"But our friends are trapped in there." Starlight answered.

Before Juniper could speak, a music video appeared on the malls TVs featuring the Rainbooms and their former enemies the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts performing a sing and dance number which only infuriated the wannabe diva, "Your friends stole my one chance at being famous!" she growled before punching the TV screen.

"And she's lost it." Shini said, as the group dodged her punches.

"That's what all this is about? Fame?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"And one chance?" April asked, "Whoever said you only have one chance?"

"Is fame really what you're after or are you looking for something else?" Starlight asked.

"Like what?!" Juniper demanded, as she ripped the roof off the sunglasses stand.

"How about a friend?" Mikey guessed.

Juniper's anger subsided, but still growled, "Who would want to be my friend?"

"I would." Starlight answered.

"Me too." Karai added.

"Why?" Juniper asked.

"Because we understand you, Juniper." Karai began, as Starlight continued.

"You think getting revenge is going to make you feel better, but it's not! Please, don't make a mistake that you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life." Starlight pleaded.

"Yeah, June, listen to what she says." Mikey added.

Juniper looked saddened, "I've already made too many mistakes. What I've done is... is... unforgivable."

"No, Juniper," April began, "We know they'll forgive you. But first, you have to set them free!" Starlight held out the mirror to her.

Juniper took the mirror from Starlight, while the turtles worried hoping they were right about this. Juniper began, "I..." she saw Starlight, Karai, and April smiling comforting to her, "I wish I could make up for my mistakes."

The mirror suddenly glowed and Juniper was back to her old self size and all, while the Rainbooms landed on the floor with a thud, "That had to hurt." Casey groaned.

As they got up, she saw Starlight, "Starlight, everyone! You did it!" she hugged the girl.

"Twilight!" Leo ran to her and hugged her.

"Leo!" Twilight hugged him back.

"Pinkie Pie!" Mikey cheered.

"Mikey!" Pinkie embraced him.

They looked around seeing the mall patrons had witnessed everything. Starlight spoke to Sunset, "So much for laying low."

"There goes our secret too." Leo sighed.

Sunset spoke to the two, "I think even Princess Twilight and Master Splinter would understand."

The group turned to Juniper who bore a guilty look, and spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We've all been there." Sunset Shimmer assured her.

"Really?" Juniper asked in confusion.

Starlight explained her story, "Manipulated an entire town into giving up their talents so they wouldn't think they were special."

"Overpowered by a magic I couldn't control and created a rift between two worlds, almost destroying both of them in the process." Twilight explained.

Sunset went next, "Turned an entire school into my own personal zombie army in hopes of conquering a distant pony world."

Karai went next, "Tried to destroy my father and my friends here because I was led to believe they were my enemies."

Finally April spoke, "Overpowered by an alien crystal that made me destroy one of my friends on a molecular level."

Juniper's eyes were wide in disbelief at what she was told, until Pinkie broke the silence, "Wow! We are a really forgiving group!" the group giggled, as Mikey spoke up.

"So can we see this Daring Do movie?" the group smiled liking the sound of that.

* * *

Later on back at the portal statue, Juniper was finally making friends with the girls, while their friends from New York told them what went on in Equestria. Rainbow Dash, Raph, and Fluttershy were playing with Chompy. Twilight spoke to her friends from New York, "I can't believe you dealt with so much."

"You better believe it, Twi." Leo replied.

"And Blade Swipe sounded so dangerous." Rarity said in worry.

"Well, it wasn't all his fault." April replied.

"Being mutated by the Kraang, shunned by the ponies from the past, and manipulated by Dark Codex," Donnie listed things off, "In the end he was just an unfortunate victim."

"But he's become our friend now, and is going to be doing a lot of good for Equestria," Sunset continued, "That much we guarantee."

"Juniper!" came a male voice.

They looked seeing a man coming over, "Hey, isn't that?" April recognized him.

"He's one of the alumni from Camp Everfree." Karai recalled.

"Uncle Canter Zoom?" Juniper asked.

Her uncle stopped before her and looked relieved, "I heard what happened at the mall. Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" he asked in concern.

Juniper was surprised to see her uncle was that worried about her, and knew his disappointment in her was justified, and answered, "I'm fine, Uncle. Thanks to my friends here." she motioned to everyone.

Canter looked to the group and saw the turtles, "You're the turtles from Camp Everfree."

"Nice to see you, sir." Leo greeted casually.

"It's good to see you boys again," Canter shook Leo's hand, "In fact I'm glad I ran into you here. I have an idea that you might be very interested in."

"What's that?" Raph asked.

"I'd like to make a movie that revolves around you guys."

"A movie about us?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie!" Canter said dramatically.

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered, "Though how would our characters look? You gonna use actual life-like turtle costumes, or cheap CGI?"

Leo spoke up, "Don't worry about what you use. It's your movie so it's your choice. Just make sure you don't tell anyone that we're actually real."

"You have my word, Leonardo. I just know it'll be a hit." Canter said, as he took his leave.

Starlight spoke to the group, "It's sad I'll have to be going. I haven't really had the chance to get to know all of you."

Sunset spoke up, as she looked inside her new journal, "Maybe you don't have to yet. Twilight just wrote me back. Dear Sunset, some lessons are better learned in action, and you girls are great teachers. Starlight should stay for a few more days. Have fun!" the girls cheered, as the ninjas smiled.

Starlight nudged Sunset, "So, think you can stay focused on the positive?"

"Whatever happens is gonna happen. I've just gotta live in the moment, right?" Sunset asked.

"Right?" Starlight confirmed, as the group laughed.

"And I think we'll stick around for a bit too before heading back to the city.' Leo added.

"I'll let my dad know we're at least back in our world so he doesn't have to worry." April added.

"Well, team, I'd say we earned ourselves an extended break." Leo said, as they all agreed.

 **(And once again another chapter down. The group returned and reformed another girl corrupted by magic. Stay tuned for when Sunset Shimmer encounters an old friend she thought lost forever. If you really wanna know how the turtles looked as humans looked up the Nick Short Pizza Friday.)**


	15. Epilogue

**(And here's the finale piece to this crossover in my Equestria Ninja Girls series. I hope you enjoyed it and what I have planned here.)**

It had been a few days since Starlight returned to Equestria, and the ninja team returned to New York. Things at CHS went back to the way they normally were, especially for the Rainbooms. Then one night at Sunset's place. The girl was asleep in her loft bed sleeping peacefully, until something bright shined through her large window. It made her cover her eyes, before waking up, "What is that?" she looked out her window before seeing something falling from the sky, "Is that a meteor?" she gasped, before climbing down from her loft, slipped into her slippers, and dawned her jacket before going outside.

* * *

She watched from her apartment porch the unidentified object falling from the sky before crashing into the park, "Oh, my gosh." she gasped, before running off for the park.

She ran before happening upon a crater and something in it. She got down and tried to pick it up, but pulled her hand back quickly, "Yow! Hot!" she gasped, before removing her jacket and wrapped it around the object to avoid burning herself, "What is this thing?" she flipped it over and came face to face with the head of the inactive Fugitoid. Sunset gasped at what she was holding, "Fugitoid?"

She looked him over seeing his eyes were blank, until suddenly they started beeping until they finally came online fully functional, "Oh, my! That was quite a landing." he told himself.

Sunset Shimmer looked shocked seeing he was functioning again, "Professor Honeycutt?" she asked.

The professor's eyes suddenly saw who was holding him up, "Sunset Shimmer? Why, how fortuitous!" his eyes beeped a overjoyed expression.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Aside from being bodiless, I am A-Ok, as they say." he chuckled.

Sunset's eyes filled up with tears, before holding the robot head up dropping her jacket in the process, "Professor!" she cried, before hugging the head to her chest.

"Well, this is a charming welcome back." Fugitoid chuckled fro the cuddling.

"Professor, I missed you so much." Sunset told him.

"As have I to you."

"I can't believe you really survived the explosion." she said incredulously.

"Surprised me too." the robot admitted.

"I'll bet," Sunset smiled, before looking around noticing nobody else was coming, "Come on, let's go back to my place." she put her jacket on and carried Fugitoid's head back.

* * *

After returning to her apartment, Sunset Shimmer sat on her bed with Fugitoid's head propped up so he could look up at her. The girl had told the Professor just about everything that happened since he sacrificed himself to save the planet earth and stop the Triceratons. Needless to say the Professor was in shock, "Oh, dear. Drift around the earth for a couple months and so much goes down." he said.

"I know. But it all happened." Sunset confirmed.

"My condolences for the loss of Splinter." Fugitoid apologized.

"Thanks," Sunset smiled, and spoke, "I really missed you so much."

"I'm grateful to hear that."

"But we gotta do something about your bodiless state." Sunset noted.

"Yes, but how?" Fugitoid asked.

"I'll talk to Twilight tomorrow, maybe she can make you a makeshift body or something."

"I hope so. What I wouldn't give to walk again."

Sunset chuckled, "In the meantime, we'll keep this between us. And wait a bit to tell the girls and even the turtles."

"I understand." Fugitoid replied.

"In the meantime," Sunset yawned, "I need some sleep."

"Agreed."

Sunset laid back in bed before holding Fugitoid's head close, "Goodnight, Professor." she yawned.

"Goodnight, Sunset Shimmer." Fugitoid replied, before going into hibernate mode. Sunset Shimmer slept peacefully as she held one of her dearest friends close to her, even if he was just a head.

 **(And that's all she wrote. I brought the Fugitoid back, because after that cliffhanger of his head activating it opened up so many possibilities. But he and the girls will be back in New York again some time. Until then, I bid you all adieu.)**


End file.
